When in Texas
by juliettie
Summary: She can't believe that this is her new life: plaid, cowboy boots, plaid, more plaid, and especially Lucas "Fuckboy" Friar. He goes through girls like his freaking plaid shirts. She's disgusted by him… until she gets completely swept up into his life. God, she can't believe that she has to seduce this boy. / Lucaya Texas AU. Lucas x Maya
1. Chapter 1

**This story is so shamelessly inspired by 'The Art of Seduction' by tiramisuspice. Seriously, I love her stories.**

 **In which Maya Hart moves to Texas and her new friends bet her that she can't make Lucas "Fuckboy" Friar settle down. Guess what happens?**

 **Okay, so I'm British and I know nothing about Texas so this chapter was extremely weird to write – sorry if I got some details wrong! Especially having to write "mom" instead of "mum" and "dollars" instead of "pounds" haha.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Maya sighed, looking down at her shoes while her mother excitedly rambled on about their new house.

She'd only been in Texas for two days, and she already hated it. It wasn't that the air smelled like cows and hay or that people walked around in plaid clothes that nobody would be caught dead wearing in New York City. Maybe she was just being moody and stereotypical, and missing her hometown.

"So, we could get a paint job maybe here and there… and of course you'll need a new bed, honey – actually, how about a full room makeover – I could scrape together some of the money from the furniture we sold back in New York… would you like that, sweetheart? Maya?"

Maya started guiltily; she had neglected listening to Katy in favour of kicking some rocks by her feet, scuffing her shoes on the gravel. Her mother was looking at her expectantly.

"No, really, mom – it's okay, I know we're a bit short on cash at the moment. I'll make do." She smiled reassuringly. Katy visibly relaxed. Kissing Maya's forehead, she answered,

"Oh babygirl. What would I do without you? But don't worry, I'll find a job as fast as I can, and you can choose what you want to do with your room."

Maya smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. What could she say that wouldn't disappoint her mom? Honestly, Texas seemed like a nightmare. The tiny cottage her mom had found them was falling apart; the garden was overgrown; the wallpaper peeling. Her new attic room was the only thing that seemed promising; there were a few cobwebs and creaky floorboards, but she could cover the walls with her artwork and it would be okay once she settled in, she hoped.

"Oh, and Maya? Would you like me to drop you off at school tomorrow morning?"

Maya looked at her mother with a raised eyebrow. "Mom… you don't have a car."

Her mom's face fell. "Oh, yeah…"

* * *

Maya had known that she wasn't going to fit in here. Especially not with her band t-shirts, oversized jeans and heavy boots. She had to admit though, she'd been wrong about everybody dressing like cowboys straight out of an old Western movie. There were the cheerleaders with their short girly skirts, the guys wearing ordinary jeans and shirts and various other styles, just like in New York. Although probably not as stylish.

She'd had no trouble finding her way around, although it was a huge school, but her first few lessons had been utterly tedious. She'd gone completely unnoticed so far, besides falling asleep in Physics and being harshly awoken by the teacher, to snickers and quick glances from the students. The glances were quick because of the scowl that was set over her features, eyes flashing dangerously. God, she missed home.

She went to her locker after fourth period, dumped her books inside and slammed it shut with such force that the girl next to her squealed. Maya was about to leave without saying anything, but the girl was staring at her with intrigue.

"What?" Maya frowned at the girl. She was pretty, with long brown hair that was perfectly waved and very innocent doe eyes. She looked like the type of person that Maya couldn't stand. But she was still staring at her with shining eyes and a small smile, unlike everyone else, who had either ignored her or lowered their eyes once they saw her scowl.

"What's your name? I'm Riley Matthews. You really scared me with your locker!" For some reason, she said this with a naïve excitement. She was practically glowing.

"Maya Hart. You don't look me in the eyes." Maya didn't extend her hand or smile, but the scowl definitely loosened.

"Maya Hart. I like you. Lunch?" Riley smiled, showing perfect teeth and an eager hopefulness that made even Maya warm up to the girl. Riley had been so easily kind to her; so hopeful for her as a friend. It was nice not to be ignored.

"Sure, sunshine."

* * *

Lunch was disgusting. At least some things hadn't changed from her old school back in NYC. Maya bent her neck and stared at the lump on her plate with distaste.

"Gross."

"Come on, Maya!" Riley tugged at her sleeve, unfazed by the sloppy pile of guts on her plate. "You have to come and sit with my friends! They'll love you, oh my god I just know they will! We'll introduce you to everyone – ooh, and we have to compare schedules! Oh my gosh, are you trying out for the cheerleading squad? What are your interests?" As she chattered, they approached a table where two other girls were already seated. They looked up at Maya questioningly.

"Guys, this is Maya Hart! Isn't she pretty? She's new. You wouldn't mind if she sat with us would you? She…"

"I'm Missy Bradford," one brunette interrupted Riley's flow of chatter. She stood up and grinned. "God, Maya, you do look interesting. Destroyed jeans, combat boots, that terrifying scowl – and did you even brush your hair this morning?"

"Distressed jeans." She ran a hand through her wild blonde mane. She knew she looked like a mess, but she had slept in and hadn't had time to brush her hair.

"Distressed? You look like you've been attacked by wolves, sweetie. Oh, and this is Bree."

Bree smiled at Maya. She was another brunette with brown eyes. Maya sighed. What was with all these girls being so pretty and clean and innocent-looking? Beside them, she knew she was a mess of tangled blonde hair, fierce blue eyes and her style screamed "edgy" next to the pink cardigans and floral chiffon skirts.

"You look fun. We really need a blonde in the group." She winked, and Maya rolled her eyes, but couldn't help herself from grinning back.

"Ooh, you made her smile!" They all started to laugh as Maya and Riley sat down.

"So, Maya." Missy waggled her eyebrows. "You're the new girl. Have you met Lucas yet?"

"Who?"

"Fuckboy Friar?" Bree wrinkled her nose.

"He is so dreamy…" Riley sighed, her chin resting on her hand. Her elbow slipped and her head almost hit the table. Almost.

"Literally, I have no idea who you're talking about." Maya shrugged indifferently.

"Lucas Friar. He's got this thing where he goes for all the new girls because they don't know his reputation yet. He sleeps with them within a week of their arrival." Missy was staring at her intently. "I can't believe you haven't heard of him yet – but then again, you've only been here a day…"

"I hate him already."

"He is such a player. But he's gorgeous, I'll give him that." Bree spoke grudgingly.

"He can't be that gorgeous if his personality is shit," said Maya, rolling her eyes.

All three girls gasped.

"You haven't seen him, Maya! You'll change your mind once you do. Any girl would be lucky for him to even smile at her!"

Maya scoffed. "Yeah, right. I bet I could resist his charms. I'm not a sappy little girl who drops her panties every time an attractive guy smiles at her."

Bree grinned, her eyes dancing, "Shut up."

"Sorry, Maya, I'm with Bree on this one. Even you, little miss rebel, would fall in love with him in a heartbeat," Missy said as she sniffed her spoonful of sludge.

"Fall in love with him? As if! I could make anyone fall in love with me."

Maya spoke with more confidence than she felt. She didn't think she was particularly pretty, and she'd only had one boyfriend. But she wanted to keep up her troublemaker image at this new school where nobody knew who she was. And she was sure that no boy could make her swoon.

"Fine, Maya. Let's make it a bet. You think you can make Lucas fall in love with you? Prove it by the end of the term. Five hundred dollars takes it." Bree's eyes were glinting with excitement. Riley and Missy looked at each other, sighing.

"Bree, that's impossible."

Maya flushed, annoyed. "Impossible? Why? I could do it easily. I'll have him reeling."

"Lucas is known for being a player, Maya. He doesn't stay after sex. He doesn't settle down for anyone. And, besides…" Missy looked her up and down, "You're pretty, Maya, underneath the dirty clothes and hair, but Lucas has a type. He doesn't just fuck anyone."

"What do you say, Maya? Bet on it for five hundred?"

Maya looked down, her cheeks burning, "I could do it easily, but I don't have that type of money."

Bree looked at her thoughtfully. She hadn't mentioned her family life yet, but it was obviously an uncomfortable subject. And Bree's family was rich.

"Alright, little miss rebel. I don't want to take your money. I just want to see how a wild girl like you would deal with Fuckboy Friar. So, if I win, you have to be my personal assistant for three months."

Maya raised an eyebrow. "And if I win?"

Bree's grin grew. "My dad's kind of a technology whizz. I could fix you up with a new car, TV, any gadgets you like."

Maya didn't hesitate. She knew her mom needed help fixing up their new life, and home. If she could sell those gadgets…

Her smile widened to match Bree's as Missy and Riley watched, wide-eyed, looking as if they really wanted to go and get some popcorn.

"Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

**I know this chapter is shit, I wrote it so quickly - but I have a plan for the rest of the story and OMG so much drama happens. Also this is rated T despite sexual references in future because I don't know if I'm actually going to write about sex in detail...**

* * *

Chapter 2

After lunch, Maya's next class was Chemistry. Riley looked over her shoulder at her schedule and squealed.

"We have the next class together! Come on, I'll show you to the lab!"

Despite the fact that Maya was a quick learner and already knew where the chemistry labs were, she let Riley drag her away from the lunch hall and the other girls, not wanting to dampen the brunette's bubbly happiness. She was already feeling confident about this bet. How difficult could it be to make a boy fall in love?

"Maya, by the way. I have to warn you. Bree bet her dad's expensive gadgets for a reason – it's not going to be easy to make Lucas Friar settle down. You haven't met him. And he is gorgeous…" Riley sighed and giggled, pushing Maya through the door into the lab. "Oh, and he's in this class." Giggling, she skipped over to take her seat at the front. The tables were in rows and each table had a pair of seats. But when Maya tried to follow Riley to her table, she felt a hand on her back and a booming, friendly voice.

"Ho! You must be Maya Hart. You're from New York, correct?"

She turned and was met with a friendly smile from a strange-looking man wearing a lab coat and a bow tie. "Yes, Mr…"

"Mr Norton. Ah, Mr Friar! There you are. Miss Hart is the new girl from New York, and she will be your partner this term."

Before Maya could register what had happened, a voice spoke up from behind her. "Sure, Mr Norton. It would be my pleasure." She whipped around and her breath caught.

God, he was gorgeous. She fumbled through her mind furiously, and realized that the girls had never mentioned what he looked like. And she knew she was staring. The boy practically radiated. He was a head taller than she was, running a hand casually through his perfectly tousled blonde hair. His face was equally beautiful; even from a distance, she could see his green eyes glinting like a glass bottle, or the fierce waves of the sea. His gaze was intense. Dangerous. She'd met her match. Her eyes wandered down to his shirt; form fitting, showing off his chest and biceps, and of course, plaid. He was wearing jeans that hugged his body too. God, she felt like a douche, checking him out. Her eyes quickly flickered back up to his face; he was smirking, as if he knew what she was thinking. She glanced away. Fuck. Why had she accepted Bree's stupid bet? She couldn't make a guy like Lucas Friar fall for her. Hell, she'd never made anyone fall for her. They were in high school, for heaven's sake. What the hell did she even know about love?

 _Okay, Maya, breathe_ , she tried to calm herself down, _it's just until you win the bet. You just have to make him want to settle down with you. It's not permanent. How long? A month? Two? Shit. You should've thought this through._

She took her seat as Lucas sat down next to her. She purposefully didn't look at him. God, she was an idiot. Lucas looked like an angel, carved perfectly by God's hand himself. How could he ever fall for her?

"Oi, shortstack." She flinched; his head was bent to her ear, his breath making her skin tingle.

"What?" she snapped, turning to face him.

Oh my god.

Up close, those green eyes burned so brightly she was forced to hold his gaze. They reminded her of her father. The one time he'd taken her to see the sea when she was three years old...

She blinked, fighting the tears. He raised an eyebrow coolly, although his eyes were burning up.

"Are you even listening?"

She looked down at the desk.

"Because I was just asking if you had a pencil. What are you, deaf? Or just an idiot?" His voice held so much disdain that Maya was taken aback.

"No," she blurted out, harsher than she had meant it to be. Her scowl had settled back on her face. He shrugged, borrowed a pencil from Riley, who was sitting behind him practically sniffing his hair, and didn't speak to Maya for the rest of the lesson.

For the rest of the day Maya couldn't focus. All she could think about was how arrogantly and quickly she had rushed into this bet. At least she had the whole term.

"Maya!"

Riley and Missy hurried to catch up with her in the hallway. It was the end of the day, and Maya was packing her bag.

"Hey, guys," she said as nonchalantly as she could. They didn't buy it.

"Okay, Maya. Riley told me how you reacted to Lucas in Chemistry. That's not going to get you anywhere."

"I didn't…" Maya started defensively, but with a look from Missy, she sighed. "You were right, he's gorgeous. And he didn't even look at me."

"I told you, he has a type. And it's not girls who look homeless. Look, keep this a secret from Bree, but we want you to win. It's about time Lucas Friar was taken down. And I know you could be the girl to do it, little miss rebel. You seem like the type who won't back down."

Maya frowned. "If he's not even interested in having sex with me, how the hell do I make him fall for me?"

"Look, it's not going to help you if you're easy. You can't give him what he wants; you have to make him think you hate him."

"That won't be a problem…" Maya muttered. Missy ignored her.

"It's not just about the sex, Maya. If you want him to stay – you're going to have to get to know him, and let him get to know you. You'll have to sneak your way into his life without him realizing it, so that when you're gone, he'll know it. And he'll miss you. He has to feel something for you, Maya. He can't just like looking at your ass."

Maya groaned while Riley nodded along, looking amused. "I have to get to know Fuckboy Friar?"

Missy grinned. "Yep. But first, step one – you're going to need to be attractive. Lucas isn't going to want to get to know you if he doesn't like what he sees. I'm talking full blown makeover – hair, makeup, clothes, the works. Riley and I will help you… today."

"Shit."

* * *

Two hours later, she was sitting on Riley's extremely purple bed while the two girls leaned over her face, fighting over makeup brushes.

"She needs some gold eyeshadow!"

"No! Blue would really bring out her eyes."

"Blue," interrupted Maya, leaning away from the brush with a look of terror on her face, " would make me look like a hooker."

The girls sighed. "But this is so fun," Riley whined.

Missy clapped her hands. "Okay! We can work on makeup later. She's going to have to wash it off tonight anyway. Let's dress her up." She flung open the closet doors dramatically. "I've brought a bag of my own stuff, too."

Maya eyed the clothes. "Um, could we at least somewhat stick to my style?" She aimed this particularly at Riley, who was holding a light pink sparkly dress. Missy's eyes flashed with mischief. "Don't worry, little miss rebel. You'll still look like a grunge artsy chick. Just maybe a little less homeless and a little more girly."

Maya sighed, rubbing at the lipgloss on her mouth. "Go nuts."

"Here," said Missy. "Try this outfit." She held out a short, tight black shirt, a low-cut white strappy top, a plaid shirt, some tights, and six-inch heeled boots. Maya raised her eyebrows doubtfully.

"Plaid?"

"Tie it around your waist."

She sighed. "Give it here."

She stripped to her underwear and was about to pull the top on when Missy stopped her.

"Oh girl, no. Riley, do you have any…less ugly pieces of lingerie?" Maya looked down at her comfortable grey bra and large striped panties. Sure, they weren't flattering, and they were a bit old, but she couldn't afford underwear from freaking Victoria's Secret. She'd never needed it, anyway.

Riley giggled. "None of my bras are big enough for those…" She winked.

Missy smiled like the devil. "Perfect."

* * *

Maya took a deep breath, glancing down at her watch. She was ten minutes early for school, something that had never happened before. She was stuffed into the very tight top and skirt from the day before, with the plaid shirt around her waist, at Missy's insistence. Underneath, she was wearing Riley's black lacy bra and panties; big enough to fit her but small enough that her boobs were popping out. She'd flung a leather jacket over her shoulder too, but other than that, her arms were bare, and pale from never being exposed to the sun. She'd decided against the tights; Maya was feeling dangerous, and she was going all out. The heeled boots made her legs look extremely long and slim, despite her size. Her hair had been washed with strawberry scented shampoo, tamed slightly with some sort of spray, and was now tumbling down her back to her bum in loose waves. Still wild, but beautifully so. She knew she looked good. She'd be annoyed if she didn't; Missy and Riley had spent almost an hour waxing her legs while Maya had screamed and kicked. Beauty was definitely not worth the pain.

Her outfit was edgy enough that she was still comfortable, feeling like herself. A new, improved, sexy Maya Hart. Riley had balanced it out with the makeup; gold smoky eyeshadow, black eyeliner that accentuated her eyes, and a very pink pout. She'd also used something called highlighter that made Maya feel like she was glowing.

"Damn, girl." Maya turned to see Missy grinning at her. "You look good. Definitely good enough for Lucas Friar. I'd say you're fuckable right about now."

Maya hit her playfully. "I am so ready for this."

She was disappointed not to see Lucas by his locker, but as she and Missy walked through the hallway, she was pleased to feel all eyes on her. Staring. Looking her up and down as if they'd never seen anything so exotic. She walked confidently, surprised at how good she felt without her baggy jeans hiding her legs.

"So," she said, trying to look cool about all the attention she was getting from the crowd, as Riley walked up, her face looking like she had just been told she was getting all the candy in the world, "will you guys walk me to class?"

* * *

Maya knew that Lucas would be in her first class that morning. Conveniently, he was in a lot of her classes. She walked into the classroom, swinging her hair and bum. God, she was so going to win this bet.

Lucas was already in the room, talking to the teacher. The teacher smiled at Maya as she walked in.

"You look lovely, Maya," he said with a twinkle in his eye. Maya frowned. He seemed so familiar…

"Hey, Dad." Riley rolled her eyes. Maya's eyebrows went up; of course. Mr Matthews. He'd greeted her briefly at Riley's house the day before, but she hadn't had any idea that he was a teacher at school.

She smiled. "'Sup, Matthews."

Just as she had yesterday, Lucas turned at the sound of her voice. And just as she had yesterday, he stared. He looked up and down her body, lingering on her legs. She could have sworn she saw him draw a sharp breath. His eyes returned to her face, and she met them with a bored, lazy air. "Huckleberry? Are you going to keep drooling over me or can we get started with this class?"

His jaw hardened quickly as his eyes narrowed to a sneer. "Trying to get my attention, shortstack? Don't worry. I've seen better."

Maya glared at him, trying not to show her disappointment. Better than her? As if. What an asshole.

They took their seats, Maya in front of Lucas, flicking her long blonde hair onto his desk. She knew she smelled like strawberries and a heavenly floral perfume, courtesy of Missy. Lucas leaned forwards to whisper, "Actually, shortstack, what I meant to say is… I've fucked better." Smirking, he leaned back onto his chair lazily.

Maya glowered at her desk, trying not to let him get to her. She knew she was making progress. She knew from the way he stared at the back of her head during class. He found her attractive, even if he hadn't shown it yet. He was definitely noticing her more.

But he was good at this game. She was going to have to step it up.

And with her newfound confidence...

She smiled to herself dangerously.

Lucas Friar was going to fall so madly in love with her he would barely be able to think about anything else.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Maya slammed the door shut, kicking off her dreaded heeled boots. They'd been killing her feet for the whole day.

"Mom, I'm home!"

She collapsed onto the ratty sofa, sighing in annoyance. Unpacked boxes were still piled around the room, but she was relieved to be anywhere but school.

For the whole day, she'd received stares in every direction until she'd glared at everyone with such aggressiveness that they'd quickly looked away, peeking at her when they thought she wasn't looking. Riley had reprimanded her, telling to smooth out her features or she'd scare all the boys away and ruin all the work she'd done on Maya's pretty face. "Don't forget to show off that ass, Maya! It's like a peach," she'd giggled. "See you tomorrow, Peaches!"

Maya groaned. Who'd have known it would be so tiring to be pretty? It felt empowering to be noticed, but now she could never go back to wearing her comfortable mom jeans. There was no turning back. She'd caught everyone's attention – and more importantly, Lucas's. She sighed. Maybe this bet hadn't been such a good idea.

"Babygirl?" Katy Hart stumbled over the shabby carpet, cursing as her ankle twisted. Maya jumped up to help her get to the sofa. "Thank you, sweetheart." Her mother beamed at her. "I'm so lucky to have you. And I know our house is kind of a mess right now but… I think I've found a way to help our situation. I met such a nice lady today, and she offered me a job!"

"Oh, Mom. That''s great." Maya smiled through her weariness, her heart going out to her mother. She was so optimistic even as they sat on such a tattered sofa in the middle of a house that was still a long way from being a home.

She thought of what Bree had offered her if she won the bet. She thought of how her mother's eyes would light up if she brought a car or a TV home. She thought of how she could use the money to clean up their house and with it, maybe their lives.

She knew she had to win this bet, and she was even more determined now than ever. Today was just the first day. She had three months to win over Lucas Friar. The question was… how could she sneak her way into his life when she didn't even know where the entrance was?

"…and she has a lovely son, Lucas! What a handsome boy…"

"What?"

"Oh, this nice lady, Mrs Friar! She has –"

"Did you say Friar?"

"Yes, babygirl, and she lives in such a stunning house…" Katy sighed wistfully. "She owns a big real estate business. She wants to hire me for catering events and organisation…"

Her spirits lifted. Oh, boy. This was going to be easier than she thought.

* * *

The next day, Maya was feeling considerably less self-assured. In the morning, she'd passed by Lucas's locker, purposely walking with a spring in her step and swinging her hips. He'd barely noticed. Granted, that was probably due to the fact that he'd had some blonde cheerleader up against his locker and was heatedly making out with her, but still… and did he have a thing for blondes?

But when she was running late to art class later, the only empty seat was next to him. Of course. And she had scowled, and sat down, but not before noticing him glance quickly at the little black dress she was wearing, paired with the killer booties from the day before (literally, they were killing her feet) and a different plaid shirt around her waist. She smiled. He was so attracted to her.

"Oi, shortstack. Still trying to impress me?" He nudged her, jogging her hand. She glared at him.

"I'm trying to paint here, Ranger Rick."

"You're wearing plaid, yet making fun of my Texas heritage? If I didn't know better, I'd say you like me already. And you're in denial."

She scoffed. "Whatever, Huckleberry."

She'd been avoiding looking him in the eye, but when she turned to dip her paintbrush in water, he was in her line of sight. Shit. His eyes were dark and almost ravenous as he stared at her. She fought back a shiver.

"Just so you know. I find it attractive when girls wear plaid."

Maya took a deep breath. This was it. She was going to have to bring out her so far non-existent flirting skills.

"Oh?" She cocked her head, raising one eyebrow. He grinned.

"Yeah, it makes them look real fuckable."

Okay, no. She couldn't even look at this dickhead without feeling disgusted, let alone flirt with him. She scowled and kept painting. Maybe he'd gotten into her head, because she found herself painting an unknown face, but she gave it a pair of aggravatingly gorgeous, impossibly green eyes.

* * *

Maya stayed back after class to finish her painting. Lucas had left without saying a word to her, but she was too engrossed in her art to notice. She was startled when a voice piped up, "You're attracted to him."

She looked around, and saw that the voice belonged to a skinny brunette boy wearing a turtleneck. He was sitting quietly at a table across the room, watching her thoughtfully.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Farkle Minkus."

"That's not your real name," Maya scoffed. Farkle nodded, as if he'd known she would say that.

"Oh, but it is, Maya Hart."

She frowned. "How do you know my name?"

"Everyone's talking about you. You're the new girl who's a wild beauty; a rebel who doesn't care what anyone thinks about her. It's only been two days and you've caught even Lucas Friar's attention." He wrinkled his nose at the name, his words dripping with contempt.

"You hate him." It wasn't a question.

"No, actually, I don't. We used to be friends."

" _You_ used to be friends with _Lucas Friar_?"

"Don't look so surprised, Maya."

Maya looked at him with a calculating expression. He wasn't unattractive; he just wasn't a typical jock or model type. He wasn't sporty and he didn't have biceps like Lucas and his other basketball-playing friends. But he'd claimed he used to be friends with Lucas, and that meant he knew him well; maybe even before he was such a player. Farkle Minkus did not look like the type of person who would willingly be friends with a fuckboy. Maybe Maya could use him.

She smiled a smile that she knew was magnetic. "It's nice to meet you, Farkle Minkus."

* * *

"So? How's the mission to woo Lucas Friar going?" Bree picked at a piece of lettuce before delicately putting it in her mouth.

"Fine," Maya shrugged coolly.

"I do like the new look, little miss rebel. You're getting into this game. He keeps looking over at you." Maya's cheeks tinted with pink and the corners of her mouth quirked up. She forced herself not to turn around.

Riley peeked. "Ooh, Maya, he _is_ looking at you!"

"Whatever, sunshine."

Missy rolled her eyes. "He's only looking at you because you're still the new girl. You're still the target. Especially now that everyone's realized you're actually hot. You have to make him actually care."

"It's only been two days, give me a break." Maya lowered her voice. "But, guess what? His mom offered mine a job."

Riley squealed and spilled her apple juice. Missy clapped her hands.

"Do you know what this means? This gives you the perfect opportunity into his life, Maya! Especially if your moms become friends."

"The thing is, I don't even want to hang out with him, or get to know him." She sighed. "He's been nothing but a jerk so far. Making crude jokes, degrading me, making out with girls right in front of me… I just don't want to get tossed away like a used tissue, you know?" She said the last part quietly, as if she hated to be vulnerable. Riley's eyes softened. Under the table, she grabbed onto Maya's hand.

"Don't worry, Peaches. You're something special. You're like… a luxury rose-scented tissue! You know those ones with the cute puppy adverts…"

Maya cracked a smile.

* * *

"Maya, honey? Are you home from school? Jessica just invited us over for dinner tonight."

Jessica?

"Who?" Maya shouted from her room in the attic.

"Jessica Friar."

Shit.

She was going to have to have dinner with Lucas Friar's family? She groaned, and rolled off of her bed onto the floor.

"Coming!"

She stood up and looked at herself in the mirror, taking a deep breath. She had to find something nicer to wear. Lucas's family was rich, after all. Who knew what rich people even ate for dinner? Was it always a fancy event? Would Lucas be wearing a freaking suit?

Ten minutes later (it was more like twenty-five, but Maya would never admit that it had taken her that long to get ready) she came down the stairs. Her mother took one look at her and squealed.

"You look beautiful, babygirl."

She did. She was wearing a white lace bralette with a short white skirt that left a strip of the skin of her stomach showing, as well as leaving her arms and legs bare. Paired with some white platform pumps, it couldn't have looked less like her usual casual style. And she couldn't have looked sexier.

"Oh, I was so worried you'd show up in your old torn jeans! Sorry, babygirl, I know how you love them, but they do look like you've been attacked…"

She rolled her eyes. "Let's just go."

* * *

Maya felt her jaw go slack as they walked up the Friars' driveway. Lucas didn't live in a house; he lived in a mansion. They had a heavy iron gate that even Maya couldn't climb over. There was a fountain in the front yard, surrounded by bushes of red roses. Three expensive-looking cars were parked in front of the house. They probably also owned acres and acres of land, just in their back garden.

A beaming blonde lady opened the door. She smelled strongly of a Japanese blossom tree perfume, and was wearing extremely stylish, crisp clothing.

"Katy!"

"Thanks so much for inviting us, Jessica." Katy was glowing. Maya could see how happy she was that she'd made a friend so quickly.

They entered the house, wiping their feet on the doormat while gazing around in wonder. It was designed traditionally, with symmetrical curved staircases in the grand foyer, a marble floor, and an extravagant chandelier hanging from the unbelievably tall ceiling. It was a house that Maya could never possibly dream of owning.

"Lucas! Come down, why don't you? Our guests are here."

Maya turned, a nervous feeling in her stomach. What was she doing? She didn't belong in this terrifyingly lavish place. Lucas Friar had the perfect life. She would be stupid to think that she could come along into it.

He was coming down the staircase now, and Maya couldn't help but stare. He looked like freaking Prince Charming, gracefully approaching his own ball to find his princess. Only it wouldn't be her. The ugly duckling. The Cinderella before her fairy godmother showed up.

He was, for once, not wearing plaid. His shirt still hugged his muscles perfectly, but it was all white and paired with smart black trousers and shoes. His hair was still wet – had he actually showered for this? – and effortlessly faultless.

Maya hated him. Him and his stupid perfect everything.

"Maya." He smiled at her and, frustratingly, she couldn't look away. "And you must be Katy. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Katy beamed and swooned while Jessica smiled proudly at her son. And Maya knew exactly what he was doing.

He was turning on his charm.

It annoyed her to no end.

"Right, so, there's actually still an hour before dinner is to be served – Lucas, why don't you go and make sure Maya's comfortable while Katy and I have a chat? You can show her around. I'm sure you two will be great friends!"

Maya almost made a snide retort, but she didn't. She let Lucas lead her upstairs. When they were out of their parents' sight, she sighed. "I don't particularly want a tour of your hotel, Huckleberry."

"It's just a house." He ran a hand through his hair, looking slightly… embarrassed?

"Look, whatever. I don't want to spend time with you, and I know that you don't want to spend time with me. So can we just get this evening over with?"

His brow furrowed. "Who said I don't want to spend time with you?"

Maya fought the nervous lurch in her heart. "What?"

"Yeah, we could go up to my room and…" He winked.

"You know what, Ranger Rick? Just show me around."

"As you wish, ma'am."

As expected, the rest of the house was every bit as grand and luxurious as the foyer. Lucas even had his own swimming pool in the basement. Maya felt herself getting more and more uncomfortable, even as she admired the mansion. She was just the poor girl who was invited to dinner.

"So, do you actually want to see my room? I promise I won't try anything…Hey." Lucas frowned. "Do you not like listening, shortstack? Or are you trying to be rude?"

She wheeled around, having had enough. "Look," she began, "not everyone is as lucky as you are. I get it, Lucas. You have the perfect life. Everyone wishes they were you. Every girl wants to be with you. You have the looks; the money; the charm. Everything is so perfect; you don't even know what it feels like to have very few things. I bet you don't even know how to appreciate anything. You know what? I do. I have no money, no father, and I don't even have a roof that doesn't leak every time it rains. But I have friends who lend me clothes out of kindness, a loving mother, and a roof over my head, even if it does leak. These clothes that I'm wearing are Missy's, and yet I cherish them as if they were my own. So you can shove –"

"You called me Lucas." He interrupted her calmly, a strange look on his face.

"What?"

"You've never called me Lucas before."

Maya exhaled through her nose. After all she'd said, he hadn't even been listening to her outburst. He really was a lost cause.

After a pause, he said, "Come on. There's one more place I want to show you."

"I'm not going anywhere near that sex pit you call a room –"

"Maya, please." His eyes met hers imploringly.

"Fine, Huckleberry."

* * *

 **I'm sorry! I'm rushing this, but I just really want to get to the drama! I've literally written the first few chapters with no plan whatsoever which is probably a terrible idea but I like to just go with the flow. Please leave reviews, I wouldn't mind some constructive criticism!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"For heaven's sake, Ranger Rick, where the hell are we going?"

Maya was panting, leaning on the bannister to catch her breath. Lucas had taken her up a series of very steep staircases, leaping up each step effortlessly while her short legs found it hard to keep up, especially with the high heels she was wearing.

"We're almost there."

"Cut me some slack, Hopalong. I'm wearing _platform pumps_."

He glanced down, as if only just realizing, also she suspected he'd already known for some time and was just playing along. "Ah, yes." He looked at her for a moment, thoughtfully, a teasing half-smirk on his lips. And without any warning, he bent and scooped up her legs in one swift motion, and began carrying her up the stairs bridal-style.

"Oh my God, Huckleberry. What the hell?" She kicked furiously, struggling, but his grip was firm and the hand around her back was reassuringly strong.

"I got tired of your complaining," he explained simply. "Here we are."

He put her down on the ground. "There. Back to your normal height, shortstack."

She meant to scowl at him, but as she looked around, her breath caught, and she almost forgot whom she was with. They were on a balcony on the top floor of the mansion, overlooking the grounds. She had been right about the Friars owning acres of land. The sun had just begun, peeking through the trees, illuminating the sky and casting shadowy patterns over the grass. There was a lake at the bottom of the garden, if you could even call it that, with a small island in the middle of it, and what looked like a tent pitched up there. Maya could see lanterns hanging from the trees, looking like a string of fairy lights from a distance. The changing colours of the sun danced over the water. Somewhere to the left, she could see horses grazing freely in the grounds. In that moment, she forgot how much she hated the boy who had it all standing beside her, and her fingers itched for a canvas and her paints back at home. She wanted to capture that picture in her mind forever.

Lucas was watching her intently. "What are you thinking?"

"I'd love to paint this landscape," Maya answered absent-mindedly. She shivered involuntarily. Lucas glanced at her bare arms.

"I can get you a jacket." She ignored him.

"Why are you so pale?" That got her attention.

"What kind of a question is that?"

He ran his hand from her shoulder down to her wrist before she could flinch away; she flushed, hoping he couldn't see or feel her goosebumps.

"It's different, that's all. Most people here are tanned from being in the sun. Riding horses, working in the fields…but your skin is so pale. Like a doll's."

"Are you implying that I'm breakable?"

He merely studied her, unresponsive to her defensiveness. "Maybe I am."

She couldn't help but falter under the intensity of his gaze. "Nobody," she said, "could ever break me, Huckleberry. Especially not you." She turned away and walked back down the stairs.

* * *

Lucas Friar was definitely in her system, and it was pissing her off.

She couldn't stop thinking about those few moments on the balcony. His touch on her skin, the way he spoke – he had been thoughtful, almost caring. Dinner had been relatively silent, with their mothers gossiping away while Lucas barely looked at Maya. When Maya shared this with Missy and Riley, the latter gasped and clapped excitedly, but the former looked worried.

"That's how he plays his game, Maya. He uses his words as well as he uses his looks. And…" She hesitated, as if considering whether to tell her something, "I overheard him today telling his friend Zay that he doesn't care about you; he just thinks you're hot. You're going to have to do better. Sure, you guys shared a moment, but he was controlling it. You didn't find out anything about him; instead, you spilled about your own life. Don't fall into his trap. You still don't know him well enough."

"Missy, we all know Lucas doesn't do cute romantic moments. I'm so surprised that he actually let his guard down…" Riley was trying to make her feel better.

"Did he though? Or is he just trying harder because he knows Maya isn't the type of girl who'd fall for his looks alone? Lucas is smarter than people give him credit for. And I'd say he knows exactly what he's doing."

Maya gritted her teeth. She was starting to think that this was more trouble than it was worth. She didn't even know Lucas's weaknesses. Over the past few weeks, she'd watched him with a different girl almost every day, hanging onto his arm; him treating them like they were nothing but patches of dirt on his football uniform. How was she possibly going to get to him? Even the most beautiful girls couldn't make him stay. He just didn't do dates. Maybe he never would.

* * *

"Hey, Maya."

Glancing up from her latest painting, she found that the voice belonged to the weird kid who wore the turtlenecks – only today he was wearing a simple black shirt and beanie that made him look suddenly three years older. What was his name? It was weird. Funkle? Flackle?

"Hey."

"I heard you had dinner with the Friars'."

She started. "Where the hell did you hear that?"

He shrugged. "Word gets around. So, how did you find his…way of living?"

"You've been to his mansion?"

"I did tell you. Once upon a time Farkle Minkus and Lucas Friar were friends."

Right. His name was Farkle.

"He's just a spoilt rich boy who probably hasn't worked a day in his life. I bet he uses money with as much care as he uses girls." Maya sniffed.

"You'd be surprised."

"Why?"

"Look, Maya. I know your whole "I hate Lucas" attitude is an act. You're attracted to him just like every other girl, but you're afraid of getting hurt." Maya opened her mouth indignantly, but Farkle held up a hand. "Let me finish. I'm only saying this because…I know him better than anyone, except maybe Zay. He needs someone to take him down, and I think it could be you."

Despite the strange thrill of excitement that rose up in Maya, she forced her voice to remain cool. "And why is that?"

"Because I think you're the type of girl who wouldn't get swept up by his appearance. You're a rebel; you'd challenge him, even frighten him; hell, you already do. And behind his perfect façade…he's just as broken as you are."

"I'm _not_ broken. How would you know, anyway? You've known me less than two weeks." How dare he talk to her as if he knew her better than she did? How dare he say Lucas Friar, the boy with the perfect life, could have it as hard as she did?

"I had a friend like you once. Bold, feisty, funny. But I saw in her eyes the same thing I see in yours now. You don't like to let people in. You shut them out by trying to ruin everything. You're self-destructive. And you pretend you don't care."

Angrily, Maya abandoned her painting, throwing her brush onto the table. She grabbed Farkle by the shirt and pulled him down to her height, poking him in the chest.

"You don't know anything about me." Her heart was beating fast; she was furious that he had managed to see through her so easily.

"Ouch, Maya, don't _hurt_ me. I can help you. I know his disadvantages. Did you know his dad left him?"

"What?" She let go of his shirt.

"Yeah."

She stared at him. "Okay, fine. Meet me after school."

* * *

 **Turns out even Farkle is a bit of a Lucaya shipper! I can't wait until Zay's in the picture. Hehehe.**

 **So this is just a quick peek at Lucas's not-so-asshole side but in the next chapter I'll try to include him being more teasing and mean lol! He has weird mood swings...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Omg guys I literally could not resist posting 2 chapters at once haha. Gotta get to the good stuff hopefully I'm not going too fast? Let me know and I'll try to change it! I've already written the next few chapters in advance hehe;)**

 **Okay so I've just realized I need to include more Fuckboy Friar haha. Honestly, I'm just really bad at writing about that side of him, but I'll try to include some heated arguments between them! Sorry, I'm so used to Lucas being a sweetie with Maya.**

* * *

Chapter 5

For the next few weeks, it was as if their moment on the balcony had never happened. If anything, Lucas was even more arrogant than ever. What was his game? Making Maya think he wanted her, and then flicking her away like a bug on his shoulder? She knew she was losing the bet. It had been almost a month, and Lucas didn't like her one bit. Sure, he checked her out on a daily basis, but so did everyone else. Her rebel attitude, fiery blonde hair, and tight half-girly half-edgy clothing drew all eyes to her. She'd never call herself popular. Maybe not even beautiful. But she was definitely something else.

"Crazy Bitch?"

Lucas was once again leaning down towards her in art class, his lips centimetres from her ear. She shivered as she caught a whiff of his scent, forcing it down quickly in annoyance. He'd caught her off-guard, while she was trying to concentrate on her painting. But he smelled like apples and sunshine and freshly mown grass…

"Shortstack."

He was staring at her intently.

"What? Do you miss me already, or just haven't had sex in a couple of days?" she shot at him rudely. He smirked.

"Oh, trust me, I have. Jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous?" Maya scoffed.

"Because you want me."

"That's funny, Huckleberry." She tossed her hair into his face. "You're the one who can't stop staring at my ass." She wanted to wipe that stupid smirk right off of his perfect face.

"Babe, I know you're desperate, but I'd never sleep with you. I just know a great piece of ass when I see one." He was pushing her, and she knew it. But she couldn't help her temper from boiling up and brimming over.

She poked her finger into his chest. If he was going to continue acting like this, then it was time to really step up her game. She grabbed a handful of his shirt in her little fist and yanked him down. "See, I think you're lying." She looked up at him through her eyelashes, licking her lips. Her eyes flashed dangerously. Usually when she got like this, nobody dared to approach her. But Lucas didn't take his eyes off of her. His gaze darkened.

"I can tell you're a virgin, anyway."

She swallowed, angry that he was correct in his assumption. But her stance didn't falter. Her eyes narrowed.

"Actually, I'm not. Sorry, Huckleberry. Did you want to be the one to take it? Because I see the way you look at me. And I'll bet my ass you've never been with a girl even half as hot as me." She spoke with more confidence than she felt.

He all but growled, "Oh, really?"

"Really," she purred. She tried not to notice his heart beating under her hand. She knew he was incredibly turned on by her. The thought gave her immense satisfaction. She dropped her hand, and pulled herself away from him slowly, picking her paintbrush back up. "You're such a liar."

"Careful, shortstack. You're getting cocky." His expression changed suddenly, from almost _wild_ back to lazily indifferent. She rolled her eyes. The heat of the moment was gone.

* * *

"That's disgusting."

It hadn't even been an hour since art class, and Lucas was already hooking up with some girl against his locker. God, it was vulgar. He was kissing her neck, and she was practically moaning. He had one arm idly around her waist, snaked around her back. Was that even allowed at school? Maya was sure that if Lucas stopped holding her up, the girl would just crumple on the ground, her legs looked so weak. She had never even seen her with him before. She was probably one of the giggling cheerleaders who followed him around, asking if he wanted a drink after football practice. Grotesque.

" _I_ want someone to kiss me like that…" Riley sighed, twirling her hair between her fingers.

"If this is what falling in love with you looks like, Maya, then I really wouldn't want to be you." Bree was grinning smugly. "But I bet you think it's hot."

"Excuse me? I detest PDA. Especially when Lucas Friar is involved."

"Shut up, Maya. I saw you two in art class today. You both looked like you wanted to hook up right there and then. He looked at you like he was an animal and you were the prey." Missy nudged her.

"That was only because you guys are making me try to seduce the guy!"

"Fall in love, Maya. Not seduce. He has to stop looking at you like a sex object eventually and start looking at you like a girlfriend."

Lucas had stopped kissing the girl and was now whispering something to her while she giggled, an ecstatic little smile on her face. No doubt she thought she was going to be the one to get Lucas Friar to stay. Just like they all did.

He was caressing her cheek and tucking a strand of blonde hair – seriously, what was with all the blondes pressed against his locker? – behind her ear in a strangely gentle motion. Smiling that stupid half-smile. Leaning towards her like she belonged to him.

Maya felt sick.

"You look jealous, Maya," Missy teased.

"Shut the fuck up."

As if on cue, Lucas turned around and caught her eye, as if he'd known she'd been standing there all along. He winked. Maya narrowed her eyes, and walked right up to him before Missy could grab her to hold her back. Riley gasped behind her.

"Maya…"

"Wow, Huckleberry. Is this the best you can do?" He turned to face her, towering over her by a head. Smirking.

"I knew you were jealous."

"On the contrary. You're trying to make me jealous."

"Oh?"

"You're practically _groping_ this blonde bimbo right in front of me." The other girl was staring, confused and slightly annoyed, looking from Maya to Lucas and back again.

"I'm sorry, but what is this? Lucas is my boyfriend."

Maya scoffed. "Boyfriend? You mean boyfriend of two hours? Honey, he's just using you." She turned back to Lucas. "What's the matter, Ranger Rick? Are you going to deny that you're just trying to find a stand-in for me?"

His eyes narrowed. "Well, you're nothing special. Easily replaceable," he shrugged airily. "Look around. This school is swarming with dumb, frivolous blondes…"

"You," Maya breathed, stone-faced, "are an absolute dick. Sure, you can find someone who looks like me. But one thing is for sure. I will never, ever stoop so low as to kiss your feet and basically orgasm every time you look at me, like all the other girls. And trust me…" She looked so dangerous in that moment; the blaze in her eyes could have probably made any other guy drop dead. But not Lucas Friar. "I could break you. Don't underestimate me, Huckleberry."

By now, a considerable crowd had gathered and was watching with bated breath. Some were laughing. Some were cheering Lucas on. Some were blatantly checking Maya out.

"Look, who do you think you are?" The other blonde looked irritated that Lucas's attention was on Maya instead of her. "Lucas isn't a dick and I'm not your replacement, you whore…"

"Shut the fuck up, Brittany," Lucas growled. Maya turned and walked back to the three brunettes standing open-mouthed watching her.

"Peaches, you are _so_ going to win this thing. If you don't kill each other first…"

* * *

"Maya Hart!"

She turned, annoyed. Her outburst had exhausted her, and all she wanted was to go home and eat ice cream, and kick her stupid chunky heels off her feet. Who the hell was stupid enough to approach her now, when she'd just yelled at Lucas in front of what felt like the whole school?

"Zay. Isaiah Babineaux, but you can call me Zay."

Lucas's best friend?

Maya frowned. "What the hell do you want?"

Zay grinned, showing white teeth. He wasn't unattractive, with his dark skin and brown eyes, looking like a true Texas boy with his plaid button-up and jeans.

"The way you just attacked Lucas? Brilliant."

"I didn't _attack_ him…" she defended herself. "Aren't you his best friend?"

"Yeah, and don't get me wrong, I love the guy, but I'd also love for him to get taken down. You, Maya Hart, are going to be his angel. You were sent here for a reason. To help him stop thinking with his dick, for one."

"His angel?" She narrowed her eyes. Zay put his hands up.

"Okay, okay! I know Lucas better than anyone. And I saw him just now with you. Arguing with you? You started up a fire in him that I thought, up until now, was only a glow, and I only saw it in private, too. You challenge him. He'll never admit it, but he's already hooked."

"He leaves girls lying around like used tissues."

Zay laughed. "You don't seem like a girl anyone could leave, Maya."

As he walked away, Maya furrowed her eyebrows, fighting back the lump in her throat. If only he knew.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

She was so drowsy…her dream had been so good…who had that beautiful boy been, with the green eyes? She snuggled closer into her bed, squeezing her eyes shut, wanting to fall back into sleep…she could hear rain spattering down on her window…lightly at first, in a lulling pattern, and then heavier, heavier…it began to storm...she was huddled under her blanket, pretending the grumbles of thunder were just her mother's snoring…until they grew unbearably loud, smothering her…she was being suffocated…God, she was going to die…

 _Maya sat upright in bed, hugging her knees, holding the blanket tight around her body, covering her head. It was dark outside, and the storm was waging war on the earth, shooting at her window with pellets of rain. The thunder was so loud she couldn't hear herself breathing. She was so tiny, so insignificant under the bruised sky. Even her house couldn't protect her; the roof was leaking again, despite her dad's promises that he would fix it. She felt something wet drip down onto her little blonde head through the thin, ragged blanket, and screamed. The windows were going to shatter, she just knew it, and then the storm would reach inside to consume her. Branches tapped leeringly on the glass. She wondered when her dad was going to come home to fix her. She needed a hug, something to make her forget all the chaos going on around her in that moment. But the door stayed closed. No hero burst through it to comfort her. She was still completely alone; the blanket was starting to suffocate her, but she was too afraid to open her eyes and poke her head out._

 _The door creaked open, and a small slither of light ran over the floorboards. Her heart leapt._

 _"_ _Daddy?"_

 _She shouldn't have doubted him. He had come home to her, fought through the gale to get to her…_

 _"_ _Honey, it's me. Babygirl, I've got you…" It was her mother._

 _"_ _Mommy." She held her arms out blindly, the blanket still wrapped around her small frame._

 _"_ _It's okay, babygirl."_

 _"_ _Is Daddy coming home soon?"_

 _The arms that had taken her in to cuddle her froze for the slightest moment, and then relaxed._

 _"_ _He'll be home in the morning, sweetheart."_

"Maya."

"No…"

"Maya." Something nudged her in the side, a gentle touch on her waist, and began to tickle her.

"Dad?"

Silence.

She opened her eyes.

It took her a moment to realize that she was sitting in her seat in the Chemistry lab. The whole class was staring at her. And she was leaning against Lucas freaking Friar's shoulder, her head tucked into the crook of his neck.

Shit.

She straightened quickly, flushing a deep red.

"Miss Hart, if you had actually been awake for the past forty-five minutes, you would know that I have just set a class project," Mr Norton said dryly. He paused. "In pairs."

He carried on teaching as if he hadn't noticed Maya's completely and utterly humiliated face.

After a few minutes, Lucas leaned down to her ear. "Well, shortstack, who would have guessed that you have an inner kinky side?"

She glared at him. "Excuse me?"

"Calling me Daddy in your sleep?"

For a second, she just sat there in numb shock. And then she grabbed the nearest thing to her and whacked him straight in his stupid pretty-boy face.

Unfortunately, the thing happened to be a glass beaker full of some kind of green liquid. Labelled 'toxic'. Oops.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, she was sitting in the nurse's office reluctantly holding an ice pack to Lucas Friar's face.

She'd whacked him so hard the glass had _shattered_ , spilling the green liquid all over the pair, and they'd been sent out of the classroom to get cleaned up.

"You know, when I said kinky, I didn't mean _this_."

"Shut the fuck up."

"You're the one who called me _Daddy_ …" Lucas taunted her through the ice pack she still held to his nose.

"You're the one who's a sex-crazed piece of shit who can only think about one thing!"

"As if I would ever fuck you. You'd be about as much fun as a rag doll in bed," he sneered.

"What the fuck is your problem?"

"Nothing, _Maya_. You're an idiot who doesn't even _try_ to listen in class. I bet you don't even know what we have to do our freaking project on."

Her eyes narrowed into slits. "You have no faith in my scientific ability!"

"Because you fell asleep on me!"

"You woke me up like my dad used to!"

He opened his mouth to form a sentence, but no words came out. She noted with dull satisfaction that she'd left him speechless for once.

They sat there on the bed in the nurse's office, glaring at each other forcefully, panting and red-faced. Neither of them spoke, but the heat radiating off of them hung in the air. It was Lucas who eventually broke the silence.

"Your dad tickles you to wake you up?"

"Used to."

"Oh."

The fire between them had intensified. They were so close, if Maya just tilted her head up just a fraction, she could brush his lips with her own… His gaze was unbearably intense.

"So what happened?" Lucas asked, so gently in contrast to his expression that Maya was taken aback.

"Nothing. People leave; they never stay, that's what I've learned in life. My dad left during a storm." Maya shrugged indifferently, breaking eye contact to pick at her nails. The ice pack had fallen out of her grip and was now lying forgotten on her lap. She shivered at the sharp coldness.

Lucas looked uncomfortable, as if he wanted to comfort her but was trying to decide whether it was worth it.

"Whatever, Huckleberry. You wouldn't understand. Nobody leaves you, do they? You just live in your perfect house with your perfect family and you fuck perfect girls and then leave them crying in a trail marking where you've been. You want to make fun of me because I don't have a father? Go ahead."

His expression shifted from uncertain to frustrated. "Fuck you, Maya. You think you're the only one with problems? My father left me too. He couldn't deal with such a _disappointment_ of a son." He looked away. There was a short moment of understanding between them.

And then he dissolved it. "The same way yours couldn't deal with such a disappointing, moody, aggressive _bitch_ of a daughter…"

Smack.

Maya's aim was perfect. The ice pack hit Lucas bang in the middle of his face as she stalked out of the door.

* * *

She cooled down after only a couple of minutes, and when she realized what she'd done, she groaned. She was getting nowhere with her task of getting Lucas to fall for her, and all because she couldn't keep her temper in check. She'd whacked him in the face, for God's sake. Twice.

And yet…she'd gotten him to tell her something about his life. His dad had left him too. It wasn't much, but it was a start.

She couldn't freaking deal with his bipolar attitudes. One minute he was behaving like the perfect gentleman, carrying her up the stairs, taking her to see the sunset; the next, he was making more repulsive sex jokes at her expense, sneering at her, demeaning her. As if she was an object.

She seethed silently. Maya Hart was _not_ an object.


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my god guys, I'm finally back! Please don't hate me - to be totally honest, I forgot about this story because I started it during exams to relieve stress and then I had a super busy summer and _then_ I had to settle into school! But I promise I'm going to get through it all. I've already written a rough plan for each chapter, I'm just writing the story slowly, one chapter at a time! Here you go - the long-awaited seventh chapter...**

 **Also, I've just started a Lucaya tumblr blog (storyoflucaya) - please check it out my lovelies!**

* * *

Chapter 7

For the next few days, Maya and Lucas hardly spoke at all. She wasn't in the mood for his games. He ignored her in every class they had together. She knew she had to talk to him to win this bet, and manipulate him into liking her as a person, but she didn't want to look desperate after storming away from him so dramatically after their fight in the nurse's office... He wanted to talk to her? _He_ would have to find _her_.

Lucas, frustratingly, didn't seem to care at all. He barely glanced at her in classes and spent most of his lunchtimes boxed up in the janitor's closet with a different blonde girl every day.

"Peaches, have you talked to Lucas today?" Riley spoke with a spoonful of chocolate cake in her mouth, looking adorably wide-eyed and innocent. Maya sighed, casting her eyes down and looking away from where Lucas sat with his arm around yet another cheerleader – how many freaking blonde cheerleaders were there in this damn school? – and laughing and talking carelessly with Zay and Billy.

"No, Riles. I feel like if I get within five feet of him, I'll have a severe urge to knee him in the balls."

Bree laughed. "Oh, Maya. You're just pissed off that he embarrassed you in front of the whole class." Missy and Riley started giggling.

"Piss off. And he didn't embarrass me, I threw chemicals at his face. And an ice pack."

"You fell asleep on him! You looked so adorable," giggled Riley. "I bet he smelled gorgeous."

"Piss. Off."

"Maya! Come on, have some more faith in yourself. You're hot as fuck; I just hope you stop being such an aggressive bitch and start being irresistible to Lucas. Show him your true personality." Maya glared at Missy. "No, you're doing it wrong. I said be irresistible, not look like you're about to murder him in his sleep."

"This is never going to work."

* * *

Maya had started staying after school a lot lately to paint. After her last class ended, she went straight up to the art studio, so deep in thought she didn't see him. She dumped her armful of books and art supplies onto the table with a loud clatter and a sigh, stretching her arms over her head.

"Hart."

She started, quickly glancing around the room. She saw him sitting in the far corner, leaning back against a cupboard, arms behind his head, lazily observing her. In that moment, they must have looked like polar opposites. Him, with his laid back posture, one leg on the table in front of him, his eyes sleepy and hooded, a half-smirk on his face. Her, with her hair wild and messy and smelling like strawberry shampoo, her cheeks red from running up the stairs, ink stains all over her hands, her skirt almost around her hips it had ridden up so much, eyes narrowed like a cat, or a very pissed off lion. Him, so perfect, so put together. Her, a wild, rough chaos.

"Ranger Rick, this is _my_ sanctuary, _my_ safe place. What the fuck are you doing here?"

Maya was not pleased. Lucas gazed at her for a long moment, a laugh dangling from his lips.

"Oh, Strawberry Shortcake. _Your_ sanctuary? Last time I checked, you were new to this school. And I own it."

Maya bristled at the nickname. And how dare he? _She_ was the artist, not him. She'd never seen him up here before, and she was almost certain he wasn't into painting.

"Are you kidding me? You don't even paint. Stop disturbing my alone time."

"This is what you call alone time? Wow, your life must be wild. I can think of a lot more fun things to do with my… alone time." His gaze flickered down to her legs and back up, grinning infuriatingly.

Maya closed her eyes, fighting back another sigh. Then she deliberately turned her back on him and set up her easel. He was not going to get to her today. She put in her earphones and began to paint.

She was listening to a song called _Shadows_ by Sabrina Carpenter that always made her feel particularly emotional. It reminded her of her father and the difficult times she and her mother had gone through after he left. It had brought them closer together, but her mother, although she'd tried to give Maya every ounce of love in her body, could not fully fill the void that her father had left in her life. She found herself getting lost in her painting and the music, the brush that flowed onto the canvas mirroring the rhythm of the song… her fingers moved quickly, so naturally that she could have had her eyes closed. Hell, she could have been painting in her sleep. Although the memories were painful, she had a gift for turning them into the kind of art that made people feel things. She knew this painting was going to be a special one, one that screamed, one that expressed her voice so well, it would be like looking through her own eyes as her father screamed and threw whiskey bottles at her mother, as her childhood self cried and cried, as she smelled the alcohol on his breath… the slam of the door… police sirens… her mother's cold skin, comforting hands… the storm…

Lucas had not disturbed her for so long that she assumed he'd left. She glanced at her phone; she'd been painting for almost an hour. Her hand paused, hovered over the canvas. She was so proud of this one. Her art was a paradox: she painted the pain of her father's rejection on the canvas while she longed for him to be proud of her work at the same time. But if he were still here, if he hadn't left her, and if he were proud of her… would she be that good of an artist?

"Woah…"

She started again, irritated. She hadn't noticed Lucas coming to stand behind her, and now he'd startled her twice in one hour. She needed to be on her guard when she was around him.

"Huckleberry!" she snapped. "Have you been there the whole fucking time? I thought you'd left."

If she had been holding her brush, he could have jogged her hand and made her ruin her painting.

"Sorry." Lucas sounded like he wasn't even paying attention to her. Annoyed, she turned around.

"Could you stop breathing on my neck…?" And then her voice trailed away in surprise.

Lucas's face looked so terribly vulnerable in that moment. Like a freaking baby angel. His eyes were soft and blazing at the same time, like a pit of sea-green jewels that had been melted and still burned to the touch. There was a childlike awe in his expression as he stared, brows furrowed, at Maya's work. God, she had never seen eyes so beautiful.

She shattered the moment by waving a hand in front of his face. "Hello, Huckleberry? Don't be rude."

He shook his head, as if to shake himself awake from some kind of dream. "Sorry, Maya. It's… good."

She turned back to her work and observed it for a few seconds. It was a gorgeous blend of rich colours, oil on canvas, depicting a storm and shattered glass and the forlorn red petals of a rose. The ominous dark shadow of a big, broad-shouldered man, his green eyes sunken into his face, once beautiful, now full of hatred, his hands closing in around the neck of an unknown blonde woman, her face turned away from the viewer. And, in the corner, on the floor, a teddy bear that'd lost its eyes and an arm. The paints flowed together like waves dancing to the shore; the green eyes looked intensely vivid and angry.

Lucas was right. It was good.

"Were you watching me paint this whole time?"

"Well, yeah…" he said sheepishly. "I tried to talk to you, but you were pretty into it."

"I was listening to music."

"Oh."

They fell into a comfortable silence, listening to the light shower of rain softly pattering onto the skylight. The daylight in the art studio was beautiful; maybe that's why Maya always felt so inspired in here.

She turned again to Lucas, opening her mouth to say something – and then closing it and frowning, because he was already staring at her, looking as though he was seeing her for the first time.

"Do I have something on my face, Hopalong?" She raised her eyebrows at him.

"No... just the shadows from the raindrops. Like golden light trickling down your face…" He was leaning closer, reaching out his hand so that it was mere millimetres from her cheek. Fuck. Her mind was racing; she was holding her breath. He looked so dazed, almost tipsy.

In a split second, a million thoughts flitted across Maya's mind. Was he going to kiss her? If he was, should she let him? Was it worth it? Would it help or harm the bet? Was he into her or just trying it on? Was this a calculated move or an honest one on his part? Fuck.

But he didn't kiss her. He was leaning in so close that she could have brought her lips to his without even moving her body, if she wanted to – but she just sat there, frozen like a doll. What the hell was he thinking? His face hovered slightly above hers, looking down straight into her eyes. She couldn't look away from that startling green. It was a look that could have melted most girls on the spot, but Maya Hart was not most girls. Although, she wasn't too far from melting either…

Then, slowly, he moved away, dropping his hand. They sat on their stools, facing each other. She was suddenly acutely aware of his height advantage, and the way his hair looked in the sunlight, practically glowing, falling over his eyes. Finally, he spoke.

"I wish I had your talent, Maya. I wish you could see yourself right now. The lighting is perfect. If I could capture you in this moment forever… I would," he said, seemingly sincerely, barely breathing out his words.

Maya instantly put her guard back up, frowning.

"Did you just try to flirt with me to get into my pants?"

"No!" For the first time, Lucas's cheeks reddened. He looked less cool now than he usually did, finally ruffled. Maya had to bite her lip as her heart jumped at the realisation that she was the one who had made him look so intoxicated, so wild-eyed. "That painting? It's amazing. There's something so… lonely about it. It's so honest and straightforward, and yet reserved at the same time. Like there's something so brutal and obvious on the surface hiding what's below, to stop people from digging deeper. But I can see it, Maya. There's so much pain."

Maya looked at his gorgeous, earnest face, trying not to let her emotions show, trying to decipher his. He had just described her life – nailed it, actually. He was so spot-on it terrified her. Maya was the furthest thing from naïve – but the way Lucas was looking at her made her feel like he'd just stepped into her life and freaking knocked all her walls down, everything she'd tried so hard to let go of, like he knew exactly who she was.

"What's the catch?" she asked suspiciously. "One minute you're a disgusting, womanising pervert… and now this? Just so you know, I'm too smart to be seduced by you. I'm not like all your other dumb fucking girlfriends. I'm never going to trust you, so why don't you just stop trying?"

And she ran.

* * *

 **Fuck, this was so bad! Please write a review anyway and give me constructive criticism! I love the Lucas and Maya dynamic more than anything, I can't wait until they start to fall for each other... but there will also be very manipulative and seductive moments too where Lucas is a dick and Maya wants to win. I can't wait!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

How the hell did Lucas "Fuckboy" Friar get her freaking number?

Maya had avoided him for all of Thursday and Friday, despite his not-so-subtle attempts to casually catch her in the school hallway, and she was relieved that it was finally Saturday and she didn't have to look at those stupid green eyes for the whole weekend.

Except…

"Maya, someone's on the phone!" Katy shouted.

"Coming!" she yelled back. She and the girls were lounging around in her room after they'd stayed over the night before. Missy had been particularly exasperated when Maya told the group the details of Lucas's strange behaviour in the art studio.

"Maya, you fucking dumbass! You had him wrapped around your little finger and you ruined it by running away! You can't fucking run away from something like that. He'll think you're a baby who can't handle sex. Or even a kiss, for heaven's sake."

"Ughh," Maya groaned. "I just got scared, okay? Is that what you wanted to hear? That I'm not always as tough as I look… and I just don't want him to take advantage of me." She looked away. It was hard for her to admit her vulnerability to anyone.

"Liar," Riley suddenly said.

"What?"

"You're a liar, Peaches. You're not scared that he'll take advantage of you. I'm not stupid. I know you well enough now to know that you'd never let a boy use you. You're clever, and you can defend yourself. That's not what you're afraid of."

Maya raised her eyebrows. "Is that so?"

"Yep," Riley said proudly. "You think you're going to fall for him, Maya. And when you do – you know you will – you're afraid that he's going to leave you. That's why you ran away. Because you don't want him to be the one that runs away from you."

All three girls stared at Riley, amazed at her unexpected wisdom."

"Wow, Riley," said Bree, impressed, "You're a pretty good people-reader. You know Maya so well already."

"Oh, Maya," Riley beamed, "I just care about you, and I see you're hurting sometimes underneath that tough-girl act. You know you're not alone, right?"

Maya blinked, almost fighting back tears. She was suddenly aware of how lucky she was to have moved here and made such amazing friends. As if sensing that she was a little overwhelmed, Riley leaned over to give her a massive hug. "Ughh," Maya pretended to groan and roll her eyes, but she squeezed Riley back just as hard.

Just at that moment, the phone rang. "Coming!" Maya groaned.

She was breathing hard from running down the stairs when she answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Maya?"

She froze. She'd know that annoyingly arrogant voice anywhere.

"HUCKLEBERRY? How the hell did you get my number?"

"I have my sources." She could hear him grinning through the phone, gritting her teeth in irritation.

"Tell me who or I will rip out your insides and cut them up with a chainsaw."

"Fine. It was Zay."

"I am going to _kill_ him…" she growled.

"You're so sexy when you're pissed off."

"I'm always pissed off when I hear your voice."

"Maybe that's why you're always sexy."

"Put him on speaker!" Riley stage whispered, peeking through the staircase railings and making an extremely exaggerated gesture. "I know it's Lucas!" All three girls were hilariously sitting on the stairs, eagerly staring at Maya. She sighed and did as Riley told her to.

"You just admitted you're attracted to me."

"I thought you already knew that by the way you almost kissed me on Wednesday. And then ran away, and avoided me for two days?"

Maya blushed. "Shut the fuck up or I will jack you up son. I did _not_ almost kiss you, you were acting like you were on drugs or some shit. And I only ran because I, uh, had to be somewhere, and I forgot. That's all."

"I know you're blushing. You're a terrible liar."

Maya ignored his statement. "I thought I wasn't your type."

"You're not my type. You're everyone's type, because you're fucking beautiful." Maya snorted. He thought he was so smooth.

Riley gasped, and Missy clapped a hand over her mouth to shut her up. There was a pause.

"Are you with someone?"

Maya opened her mouth to answer… before smirking mischievously. Lucas Friar was about to be messed with. And this was the perfect opportunity.

"Hmm? Oh, it's nothing, he's just a friend."

"He?" A new edge had crept into Lucas's voice that sent an excited shiver through Maya's body.

"No, no, I meant she!" She giggled, purposefully making it sound as if she was telling a bad lie.

"Right…"

"Oh my god, get off my bed!" Maya giggled flirtatiously, holding the phone away from her. Missy was doubled over laughing at Maya pretending to flirt with some boy while Riley and Bree had their hands over their mouths, shaking with mirth.

"He's in your room?" Lucas almost growled.

"What's the matter, Ranger Rick? Last time I checked, we weren't even friends. Don't get overprotective on me, now. Oh – stop it! – oops, sorry Huckleberry, I have to go!" she squealed and then hung up, creasing with tears of laughter.

"Maya," Bree wheezed, "I'm, like, dead. You are some girl."

Maya did a little dance, shaking her hips with her hands in the air, laughing with a joking air of confidence. Lucas definitely fancied her, at least a little bit… but she had let him in. She'd been caught off guard with his precise analysis of her art and her life. It was daunting, but if she let him get to know her just the right amount… maybe he'd fall for her. Hard.

* * *

"You know you've still got that Chemistry assignment with Lucas, right? You guys have to work together." Missy was lounging on the sofa next to Maya at the hair salon as she sat in the swivel chair getting her highlights done. Correction – Missy had _dragged_ Maya to the salon and all but forced her into that damn chair.

"Ugh, don't remind me. We've got ages to do it, though. And, Missy? You know I can't afford to waste my money on freaking dumb blonde highlights that will make me look even more like one of Lucas's cheerleader bitches, right?" She ignored the nasty look the hairstylist gave her and the eye-watering pain as she yanked on her mane with a brush.

"Don't be silly, you blonde dumbass. It's my treat. I want you to win this bet, and I want my best friend to look hot as fuck. Seriously," she continued, ignoring Maya's expression, "it'll bring out your eyes. Never doubt Missy Bradford!"

Maya sighed. "Honestly, Missy, I have no idea how to structure this plan to seduce Ranger Rick. He's so confident with girls, he knows that he knows what he's doing. What chance do I have? I know he's interested in me, and the flirting is a start, but… I don't know how to make him stay; how to make him fall in love with me. People," her fists clenched, "always leave Maya Hart."

"Maya," Missy touched her arm, and her voice was gentler than usual. "You _are_ the hottest girl in school. In two weeks you'll be the most popular, with all the parties coming up, and the big Halloween party. And you can't make someone fall in love with you. Trust me, I know," she said, looking away for a second.

"Then how do I get Lucas?"

"Maya, even Lucas's best friend is rooting for you and him. You know why? Because you're the perfect girl for Lucas to fall in love with. Most other girls wouldn't even have a chance, but you've kept this game up for weeks now, and let me tell you this: he's hooked, even if he doesn't show it in… conventional ways."

Maya thought about his endless janitor's closet rendezvouses with disdain. "You're telling me."

"You have to get inside his head. From what you told me, he is actually already falling for the real you… he saw a piece of your heart the other day, Miss Hart. And he liked it. You don't even have to make much of an effort anymore. He's drawn to you like a freaking magnet. And you're going to beat him at his own game."

"Thanks, Missy. Your pep talks are the best," Maya smiled fondly. "So, what's my next move?"

"You've already made it, babe. Jealousy is going to bring out Lucas's feelings for you. He's used to being the alpha male, the one that no girl can resist. Except you."

"And… I pretended I was with another guy today," Maya giggled as she remembered. "Oh my god!"

"What?"

Maya smiled roguishly. "I'm calling Zay."

* * *

She was sitting on the swings in the park when he walked up. "Jesus, Maya," Zay gave her an approving look, "If it's possible, your hair makes you look even more gorgeous."

"Jesus, Isaiah," she mimicked, "I thought Huckleberry was the biggest fuckboy in school?"

"Piss off." But he was grinning.

He was right; she looked like an angel with her lighter blonde and still wild curls. Missy had been spot-on; the pale hair brought out the blue in her eyes and made them look sharper, more piercing. It also brought out her pale skin. She almost looked like a doll, if you didn't know how tough she was.

Zay had died of laughter earlier on the phone when she'd explained the plan to him.

"You really are a piece of work," he said.

"So are you, I can't believe you fucking gave Lucas my number..."

"He told you? That snake. Oh well, I can't help it that I'm the best matchmaker in town, as they say..."

"No one says that, Zay. So, you'll help me?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

He walked around and sat on the swing next to her. "Basically, I'm going to drop hints to Lucas that I'm this guy you're in a thing with, who was in your bedroom, only there wasn't any guy in your bedroom and this whole thing is just to make Lucas jealous."

"Yep. You think it will work?"

"Oh honey. I know it will," he winked at her, making her dissolve into giggles again. "You see, Lucas always talks about you. He doesn't even know it. He's always complaining about something or other that you've done. Negative or positive, it doesn't make a difference. You're always on his mind. He thinks he's slick, too – he has no idea that I know that he's starting to fancy you. When we drop this bomb, he's going to freak."

"Perfect."

* * *

 **I'm posting so many chapters in one go to make up for my long hiatus! REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay, thanks for your reviews guys, I appreciate every single one! Enjoy another chapter, I'm on a roll here.**

* * *

Chapter 9

On Monday, they put their plan into action. Maya could hardly wait until lunchtime, fidgeting and barely concentrating all throughout her morning classes.

"Hey Lucas, I've invited Maya and her friends to sit with us today. Is that all right with you? I don't care – that all right with you?" he grinned, turning back to wink and waggle his eyebrows at Maya.

"Yeah, that's fine," he said, rolling his eyes nonchalantly, but she saw him glance between the two of them suspiciously. "Since when were you friends with Strawberry Shortcake over here, Zay?"

Maya's eyes narrowed at him as Riley giggled nervously, taking a seat and beckoning Missy and Bree over. Zay burst out laughing.

"Strawberry Shortcake? That is fucking gold. Yeah, so Maya and I were just hanging out on Saturday –"

"Saturday." Lucas chewed slowly, as if something was clicking in his mind.

"Yeah, something wrong?"

"No… wait, didn't I call you on Saturday?" He scrutinised Maya's face carefully.

She wrinkled her nose, pretending to think, and turned to Zay. "I can't remember, do you?"

"Yeah mate, you did call on Saturday, I remember her being on the phone."

Lucas bit into an apple with a loud crunch, before slamming it down on the table. "You were at her house? In her room?"

"Woah, Lucas, calm," laughed Billy, slapping him on the back. "I didn't know you had such a thing for this little cutie. Have you ever even been jealous before?"

"Little?" said Maya indignantly as Lucas said heatedly, "I'm not jealous, what the hell? If I'm being honest, I'm just surprised that Zay was the first to get into your pants. And so soon as well – you've been here what, like, three weeks? I thought the new girl would at least have some class –"

"Lucas!" shouted Zay, Missy and Riley at the same time. Maya wanted so badly to shove her foot up his ass under the table; she had a temper, but she knew she would have to hide it. So she leaned lazily back on her chair, and said, "Don't worry guys. Little Huckleberry here is just a little frustrated, isn't he?" She leaned forwards, into him, catching and holding his gaze. "By the way, I'm coming over tonight." She bent her head and put her lips around the pudding spoon Lucas was still absent-mindedly holding between his fingers. Sucking innocently and looking up at him, she knew she had his full attention. And she knew his mind was in the gutter.

"W-what?"

"You know, for our Chemistry project." Slowly, she brought her head back up, her eyes latched onto his. She could have sworn she heard his breath catch in his throat as his pupils visibly, but very subtly, dilated. Blue eyes crashed into green as she stared at him, her expression hard and indifferent and inviting at the same time.

"Um… guys?" Billy rolled his eyes, fighting back a laugh. "Could you not have eye sex in the middle of lunch at our table? Get a room!"

Missy hit his arm playfully, "Billy! Don't ruin the moment!"

Maya smiled. "Eye sex? Oh, Huckleberry would never. Especially as he thinks I'm so _easy_ and _trashy_." Her steely gaze settled on Lucas, and he had the decency to glance away. Ha. That's what she thought.

"Come on, Zay," she took him by the arm, "See you later, guys!" Purposefully giggling and pulling down her tight skirt, they walked away, leaving Lucas sitting stony-faced at the table while Missy winked over at Maya proudly.

"Maya, that was brilliant," Zay chuckled. "I have complete and absolute faith in you."

Maya smiled slyly. "I won't need it."

* * *

"What the fuck?"

Maya had skipped gym class at the end of the day to beat Lucas to his car. She saw his irritated face peering in at the window as she lounged in the driver's seat with her legs up on the dashboard and fought back her laughter. "Did you forget where you parked your own freaking car?"

"No," smirked Maya, rolling down the window lazily, "I don't have one. You're taking me to yours, remember? Chemistry?"

"Right…" Lucas ran his fingers through his hair, looking – hilariously – feebly annoyed. "I told Stephanie I'd take her home." He gestured vaguely at a group of cheerleaders hanging around behind him. Maya rolled her eyes – quite frankly, she didn't give a shit about Stephanie. Stephanie could take the freaking bus, for all she cared.

"Really?" Maya leaned her head forwards out of the window, looking up at him through her eyelashes. He towered over her, but she knew she held the power now in their little game, if she played it carefully. He had that dazed look in his eyes, and she knew he couldn't resist having her curled up next to him in his car seat – some kind of masculine power complex thing. He would definitely choose her over some random cheerleader that would be inevitably tossed to the side once he was done with her… right? She looked like a fox, practically _purring_ at him, her body tiny and her legs impossibly bare and smooth, stretched out on top of the dashboard. He was going to give in; she knew it. "And what can _Stephanie_ do for you that I can't?"

"Many things," Lucas snapped, and she could tell she was getting him riled up and frustrated. She rolled her eyes at his attitude.

"Look, Huckleberry horse shit. We have to do this Chemistry project and then I can go home. So fucking take me back to your house or I'll have to walk home all by myself, risking getting mugged in this shithole of a town, and then you can answer to your mom as to why the fuck you ditched me at school, because we already made plans so Missy's gone home." She glared at him menacingly. He blinked, taken aback, but recovered so quickly she wondered whether she'd imagined it.

"Fine, Strawberry. You're a fucking bitch, you know that? I'm going to say goodbye to Stephanie." He shot her a look as he sauntered away, walked up to some cheerleader in the pack and caught her lips aggressively with his own. Maya snorted. What a dick, putting on a show to aggravate her. He was practically holding the weak-kneed girl up, one hand grabbing her ass, one hand tangled in her hair. She wasn't going to lie – Huckleberry looked like one hell of a kisser. She was getting a little flustered and she wasn't even the one making out with him. Scowling, he had to force herself to look away from the PDA that he was unmistakeably doing on purpose because he knew she was watching.

She was still scowling a couple minutes later when Lucas returned and knocked on the window. He practically had to pry the girl off of his body, gently telling her that he would make it up to her somehow and that Maya was just a friend – at this, Maya rolled her eyes again.

"Hey, move over." She could hear the idle complacency in his voice, and it infuriated her to no end. Childishly, she ignored him, crossing her arms. He sighed, and a second later his arms were around her slim frame, shifting her into the passenger seat. "Fuck!"

"What?"

"What? What do you fucking mean 'what'? You banged up my legs and ribs throwing me around like that! What do you think I am, a fucking rag doll?" she huffed as he stifled a chuckle. "Stop laughing!" She tried to keep her voice serious.

"Shortstack, you crack me up."

"I'm about to _jack_ you up."

He started the car, still looking amused, and they fell into a strangely comfortable silence. Maya didn't know why she never felt awkward around Lucas when they were alone, despite the fact that he usually disgusted her when he was with his friends or his… playthings. She sighed, and stretched out her legs and arms like a cat, yawning. Her skirt fell back on her lap, exposing her slim legs, and her shirt rode up so that a little strip of stomach was visible. She saw Lucas glance over and then immediately flicker his eyes back onto the road, his knuckles tightening on the wheel, and she smiled to herself. She had begun to doubt herself when Lucas implied that he would rather drive Stephanie home than herself, but her confidence was now restored as she reminded herself that she was the only one that could get into Lucas's head. She just had to test out the theory.

* * *

"I thought you wanted to work."

Lucas had been sneaking glances at her for the past half an hour as he sat at his desk and Maya lay on his bed with her legs leaning against the wall; she'd kicked her heels off as soon as they'd got to his room, and was making Lucas do all the work for their assignment, in true Maya fashion.

"What's the point of you coming over if you're just going to make me do all the work?"

"Your house is nice, your room is comfortable. We can chat, and I can make sure you're actually going to do the work properly," Maya answered evenly, flipping herself upright in a tumble of blonde curls. Lucas eyed her, his expression indecipherable.

"Did you do something to your hair?"

"Yep." Maya lazily popped a bubble with her pink bubblegum.

"It looks… good."

"Don't sound so shocked, Huckleberry. And for a guy who's the biggest player in school, you sure aren't too great at complimenting a girl."

"I'm not trying with you."

"You'd be stupid not to."

Lucas didn't reply. After a few minutes of silence, Maya stood up and walked over to him, annoyed at his lack of a response. "For a guy who's the biggest player in school, you're also rather dull – seriously, you couldn't be less interesting –"

With a low growl, Lucas stood up in one swift movement, startling Maya into taking a quick step backward, bumping back into Lucas's fancy French antique bedframe. She cursed; of course he would have a freaking bedframe with a design that was both very intricate and very painful to collide with. He moved towards her abruptly, only needing to take two long strides before he was in front of her, his hands gripping her wrists tightly.

She'd never seen him like this before, and he'd never looked more attractive, with his eyes wild enough to match her hair and his hands rough like the rebellious, tough-girl New York City Maya. There was no fake charming smile, air of haughtiness or neatly combed hair. This was the boy beneath Lucas's perfect façade, and Maya couldn't lie to herself: she was attracted to him.

"What the hell?"

"Don't you dare," Lucas growled softly, "don't you _dare_ talk to me like that."

"Seriously, Lucas, what the hell's gotten into you? We always tease each other. It's our thing."

"Our _thing_? Aren't you in a _thing_ with my best friend?" His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Zay?" She burst out laughing, sounding more confident and relaxed than she felt; trapped within this close proximity to him, she could hear Lucas's rough, uneven breathing; feel his body heat surrounding her. "Zay and I are just really good friends, Huckleberry."

"Then what," he breathed, "was he doing in your room?"

"Someone's jealous. Why do you care?" Maya giggled, evading the question. Calculatingly, she leaned closer towards him, trying not to be intoxicated by his scent, and whispered, "Are you going to let go of me?"

"Answer my question first."

"I'm in _your_ room right now, aren't I?" she teased. God, where was this confidence coming from? It was like Lucas's touch initiated an energy burning inside of her; he challenged her; got her fired up. And the next thing she knew, she was toppling backwards onto the bed, roughly pulling him down with her by his hands, still closed around her wrists. She was laughing, forgetting who she was with and where she was: dimly, she realised that this was actually _fun_.

Lucas was staring down at her; he was holding himself up by his hands to keep from tumbling down onto her small frame. Her head was thrown back against his pillow; her hair was spread out around her like some freaking golden halo. Holding her sides in laughter. Looking like a fallen angel at the height of her fall, in her last moments of golden glory and charm, ready to acquire the mischief of a devil.

"You," he murmured, "are so _fucking_ beautiful."

She stopped laughing to catch her breath. "I bet you say that to all your girls."

"No, I tell them they're ugly."

"You're hilarious."

"I'm being serious. Your new hair brings out your eyes. I never noticed they were such a deep shade of blue... like a storm." His hands were lingering on her waist, barely touching her skin, but it sent heat coursing through her veins.

She tugged his face down so that their lips were only an inch apart, her hand feeling the rise and fall of his chest, the beats of his heart. "You're still such a Huckleberry." And then she flipped them over and climbed off of him. "See you tomorrow, Ranger Rick. Oh, and by the way? If you thought you could seduce me... I guess have more _class_ than that. You know, what with me being _new_ and everything." With another pop of her bubblegum, she hopped off the bed and sauntered out of the room without glancing back, leaving Lucas still shocked, lying on his back, breathing heavily.

* * *

 **I need you guys to please write reviews if you liked it, if you hated it, whatever! I have the story planned out but I would LOVE to hear your suggestions on how you think I should write Maya and Lucas? Any particular scenes you want? Please review and tell me!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow, another update?! IT'S A HALLOWEEN SPECIAL FOR HALLOWEEN 2016! Can't wait for you guys to read this - pretty please, review?**

 **Thank you for all your reviews for the last few chapters!**

 **Eloi22: I hope you enjoy this chapter where Lucas starts showing his feelings! I can't wait for them to kiss!**

 **Miraculous Fanatic: Wow, you're such a sweetie! I love you x**

 **NoGoodNameisLeft: I am sorry for leaving for so long! I hope this spam of chapters makes up for it x I am DEFINITELY going to finish this story eventually, although I might be very busy this year with school and personal things. But I have a couple of chapters planned ahead so don't worry!**

 **On with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 10

"Maya, you know you've got him whipped."

She shrugged casually, though she was secretly pleased at Zay's words. If Lucas's best mate thought she was getting to him, her strategies must be working. She, Zay and Missy were hanging out after school at Missy's house. Over the past week or so, both Lucas's and Maya's friend groups had quickly gotten close and merged to form one big clique: Lucas, Maya, Zay, Missy, Billy, Bree and Riley. "Heaven's Seven," Riley had giggled jokingly while Maya herself came up with "The Seven Wonders of the World". But she was happy to be settling in so well and was actually beginning to enjoy her new life. It didn't hurt that the bet was really boosting her confidence, every girl in school wanted to be her and every guy wanted her, her friendship group were what people were calling 'squad goals', and playing her little game with Lucas gave her a thrill every time he looked at her. The universe, it seemed, was finally being kind to Maya Hart.

"You should've been there when Lucas told me about what you did to him last week. He said he'd never masturbated so much in one evening before –"

"Okay, okay, Zay! I get it, spare me the gross details."

"He also let it slip that he thinks you're very beautiful."

"So? That doesn't mean anything, he finds most girls attractive, and he just uses compliments to manipulate them. He called me beautiful to my face, but I didn't fall for it."

Zay shook his head. "Nah. Yeah, he tells girls they're beautiful. But he's never talked to _me_ about any of them, let alone prattled on about how gorgeous they are... Probably forgot about them as soon as he got bored. But he called you 'Blonde Beauty', Maya. I'm telling you, I was shocked. Not only has he never had real feelings for a girl before, he'd never let his guard down. He'd never let people think he actually cared."

"It seems suspicious. I've only been here about four weeks. How can I have had such a strong effect on him?"

"You've had a strong effect on everyone, Maya," he chuckled. "But not even Lucas can resist your charm. I think he's finally met his match and he doesn't know how to stop himself from falling for you."

Missy piped up, "Hey, Maya – what are you going as for Billy's big Halloween party this weekend?"

"Umm… myself?"

Missy looked horrified, and then she and Zay shared a meaningful look.

"No way! You have to wear a costume. Can I help? Pretty please? This is the one time of the year where you can wear practically nothing to a social event and still be seen as classy!" Missy put her hands together, her eyes wide and hopeful.

Zay chipped in, "Yeah, Maya. You should use this opportunity to commence the next step of your Plan of Seduction. Everyone will be there, drunk as hell; every guy will be all over you. Firstly, perfect time to grab Lucas's attention. Secondly, perfect opportunity to get with another guy and make Lucas jealous. And thirdly, perfect opportunity for us all to stay over at Billy's – including you and Lucas. You can even play the part of the drunk girl who's too smashed to get into her pyjamas…"

Maya sighed. "You guys are fucking evil."

* * *

For once, Lucas wasn't using his 'tactic' of ignoring Maya whenever they had a moment together. He couldn't really, since they were a part of the same clique. He didn't mention what had happened between them at his house, but for the rest of the week there was a stronger, inaudible charged tension between him and Maya. She constantly teased him, and he constantly infuriated her, but there was no denying the truth: they were actually becoming friends. She had Zay to thank for bringing her and the girls into their friend group, but she and Lucas were beginning to have more and more meaningful conversations – and she knew for a fact that there was no other girl he talked to as much as her. She was the one he came to for playful banter when he was stressed; she was the first one he told when he won a big football match; they'd even have conversations about their favourite baseball team. When she fell asleep in class, he would catch her without even having to think about it. It happened so subtly she barely even noticed, but word was going around: the gorgeous blonde beauty and the perfect handsome jock were friends.

Lucas seemed to respect her for not letting him get into her pants in the first week. And the fact that she was bold enough to stand up to him, _and_ her fierce defensiveness and quick wit. To be honest, he was growing on her. It was no longer just about the bet. She enjoyed spending time with him and his dumb half-smirk no longer repulsed her; she was almost exasperatingly fond of it.

"Hey little Strawberry Shortcake." Lucas sat down in the seat next to her as the students filed in for Chemistry class. "You're coming to Billy's, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it, Huckleberry. My first Texas house party better be good."

He smirked at her. "It will be. He's invited, like, three hundred people."

"What are you going as then, Ranger Rick? Huckleberry Finn? A rodeo star from the freaking Wild Wild West?"

"Haha. You're hilarious." He tapped her nose. "But I'm going to surprise you."

"Fine, play that game. Then I'm not telling you either."

"Whatever. Are you staying over afterwards?" He waggled his eyebrows; Maya stifled a giggle.

"Shut up. And yes, I don't have a car and I'm not taking a half hour walk home drunk."

"I bet you can't even handle your liquor," he scoffed.

"I bet I can handle it better than you!" she said heatedly, swatting at his arm.

"Really? Wanna make it a bet?"

She eyed him warily. It wasn't a fair contest, and she knew it: Lucas was a head taller than her and almost twice as wide. Every part of his body was muscular. She, on the other hand, was tiny in both height and figure.

But Maya Hart was stubborn.

"Fine, we'll play a drinking game this weekend then. One on one."

Lucas's smirk widened. "What's the incentive?"

"The incentive…" Maya's eyes sparkled. "A game of truth. Every time you refuse to answer, you take a shot. And you take off a piece of clothing."

They stared at each other for a long moment. "Okay," said Lucas. "Deal."

* * *

"Okay, Maya, you can open your eyes now!"

Maya rolled her eyes beneath her closed eyelids. The girls had bought her costume for her, and wouldn't let her see it. Literally, they wouldn't even let her put it on herself, and instead had blindfolded her while all three tried to pull clothes over her head in fits of giggles.

But when she opened her eyes, she was not disappointed. She'd been dressed in a red lacy strapless leotard that was so tight it clung to her curves and barely covered her chest; a tiny red tutu that was only there for the look and didn't actually cover her butt at all, scarlet fishnet stockings, heeled pumps, and, the cherry on the top, a headband with little devil horns sprouting out of her blonde curls. Missy had done her makeup in a way that made her look both sexy and innocent with a crimson lip tint and bronze eyeshadow.

"Red looks good on you," Bree nodded approvingly.

"Very funny, guys. Dressing me up as a devil? Real original…"

"Shut up, Peaches. You look like fire. We are going to take _so_ many photos!"

"Yeah, I literally look like I'm flaming…" She glanced down at her entirely crimson ensemble.

"Don't be a downer! It looks great with your hair. And anything looks great on that _ass_ …"

"So…" Maya yawned and stretched, plonking herself down on Missy's bed. "Anyone got their eye on a particular guy tonight?"

Missy giggled, "I actually really like Zay. He's so funny and honest; he and Lucas are practically polar opposites. Do you think he would go for me?"

Maya beamed, "I knew it! You and him have been hanging out a lot lately. He'd definitely go for you. Tonight is, like, the perfect opportunity to get with him."

"Nah, tonight's all about you, Maya! We're going to make you the most desirable girl in school, not that you aren't already. But I am _so_ looking forward to your strip-slash-drinking game with Mr Perfect…"

"Ughhh. Please just go off and make out with Zay."

"I NEED TO FILM YOU AND LUCAS MAKING OUT –"

"Anyway," Maya brushed her off, "Riley? Bree? Anyone you guys want to get with tonight?"

"Well, Billy's pretty cute," Bree said offhandedly. "I don't know him that well, but he's on my list…"

Riley burst into a fit of giggles. "Your _list_ has, like, thirty people on it."

"So? There are a lot of attractive guys around here!"

"I haven't really got my eye on anyone… someone set me up!" squealed Riley, still laughing as Bree stuck her tongue out and shoved her with her foot.

"We'll find you someone, sunshine. Who wouldn't love you?"

Riley was dressed as the pretty angel to Maya's devil, looking every bit the picture of sweetness and innocence in a slinky white number and wings on her back. Bree had gone for some kind of space girl look, with a metallic outfit, fake pistols and silver paint all over her body. Missy looked stunning with her vampire fangs, red contacts and fake blood dripping down her neck.

"We are killing it, guys. Selfie!"

Maya groaned, but even she couldn't stop herself from smiling as they got ready to leave for the party.

* * *

"Wow. You really go all out in Texas, don't you?" Maya looked around as she idly held her red cup, swishing the contents around.

It was just as well Billy had a reasonably big house with a garden that, in comparison to Maya's New York apartment, looked to her like a freaking meadow. People were starting to show up now, in crowds, and the room was filling quickly. There was a nervous, tingly feeling in her stomach as her eyes searched for a certain Huckleberry Friar. She needed to loosen up a bit. She hated beer; where the hell was the good stuff?

"Billy," she yelled over the music, "do you have anything… stronger than this?"

Billy opened his mouth, but before he could reply, Zay swooped in and grabbed the cup right out of Maya's hand. "Hey!"

"No, Maya, you've got to save some room in there for your little game with Lucas, remember? If you get hammered now, you're going to lose, dumb bitch," he fluffed up her hair fondly. "He's over there, look, leaning against the doorframe, the fucking git. Don't go up to him immediately… dance with me?" He winked charmingly, and smiled with his overly pearly teeth.

"Sure." She let Zay take her hand and guide her onto the dance floor. He was a good dancer, but she was better, shaking her butt and twirling effortlessly around him, her movements smooth and confident.

"Don't look at Lucas," Zay muttered, leaning closer into Maya so that her curls bounced into his face. "He's got his eyes on you, and only you. Play hard to get tonight."

"Not a problem." It was getting hotter inside with all the people dancing. Her face was glowing; her cheeks tinged pink. She knew she looked good from all the interested glances she was getting. She smiled, and spun Zay over to Missy. "Hey, Zay, I'm going to go have some fun."

And she did. She was basically the centre of attention, every pair of eyes drawn to her as she flaunted her body, dancing on tables, laughing and singing loudly, and then swinging upside-down on the staircase bannister, swaying her hips. She took over the microphone for the karaoke machine several times, belting out tunes while standing up on the table, while boys admired her and girls cheered her on.

She didn't even know how much alcohol she'd had, because she'd been constantly offered swigs of random people's bottles of mysterious liquids that seared her fucking throat like she was swallowing knives. Whoops, sorry Zay.

How long had it been since she had last seen Zay? And where was Lucas? Catching sight of Riley, she walked over to her. She was talking to a guy who had been staring, intrigued, at Maya for the past five minutes.

"Hey Riles. Who's this?" She flashed him her most dazzling smile. "Your new fling?"

Riley laughed, "No way, oh my god! This is my uncle, Josh. Josh, this is my best friend Maya. She's from New York; she just moved here."

"Maya." Josh took her hand, his eyes never leaving hers. "You look gorgeous tonight, Maya."

He was handsome, in a different way to Lucas's perfect but dark features; he was cute, sweet-looking and brunette, like Riley. But she loved the way he was saying her name.

"Nice to meet you, Josh." Her smile grew wider and more enticing as she drew him in, tugging him to the wall, pushing him against it. "Do you always stare at random girls you don't know? It's a form of harassment, you know," she joked.

"Only if they're so gorgeous I have to be sure they're even real…" he murmured, pinned by her small body to the wall, looking so into her she almost felt bad for using him.

"Smooth, boy. Nice touch." He had his hands on her waist now, his eyes alight with lust.

"Just so you know, I think you're adorable, Maya –"

"You've mentioned." She playfully leaned closer into him, touching his bottom lip with her finger.

"– but do you happen to have a boyfriend? Because there's some guy over there looking at you with steam practically coming out of his ears…"

"Is there?" Her heart leapt with adrenaline, but she hid it well as she glanced carelessly over her shoulder. Sure enough, Lucas was standing across the room from them, plastic cup gripped tightly in his hand, his expression dark and stony, looking as though he were wishing he could crush Josh as easily as the cup. "Oh, him. Don't worry, he's not my boyfriend."

"Are you sure? How could a girl like you not have a boyfriend?" Josh winked cheekily at her.

"Shut up, handsome." And she pulled him down roughly by the collar to press her lips to his – he tasted like warm mulled cider and cinnamon. She tugged on his bottom lip with her teeth…

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?" Damn, Lucas moved fast with his annoyingly long legs. Irritated, Maya shoved Josh away – although he was still so entranced he didn't seem to notice – and turned to face Lucas, one eyebrow raised.

"Huckleberry –"

"I'm not talking to you," he ground out, barely looking at her, his eyes latched onto Josh's with a venomous expression. In an instant, he had him pinned to the wall, their noses inches apart, his glare evident in his blazing green eyes. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Woah, dude, I'm sorry, she told me she didn't have a boyfriend –"

"I _don't_ ," said Maya, crossing her arms. Lucas ignored her.

"I don't give a shit, you don't _touch_ her. Who knows where your hands have been? It's disgusting, and sickening, and I know you're three years older – what are you, a pervert? You must have a pretty sad life going to high-school parties when you're in college. What makes you think you can just waltz in and take the prettiest girl here? Huh? Don't even try to explain yourself, I don't give a shit. Just get the fuck out of here."

"If you must know, I'm Riley's uncle! And she invited me," Josh said indignantly. "Let go of me, dude. You've got anger issues."

"You could be David fucking Beckham for all I care. Touch Maya, and you'll never be able to see _anyone_ again. I'll fucking blind you if you do anything –"

"Lucas! Let him go, for God's sake, you're causing a scene."

A crowd had gathered around them, watching the show with interest and awe. Lucas Friar, actually defending a girl? Amongst the crowd, Zay's grin was the widest.

Maya tugged on Lucas's sleeve. "Calm down, Lucas." Without taking his eyes off Josh, he let her wrench him off of him. "Jesus Christ, what's gotten into you? I'm not your _girlfriend_."

Her words seemed to bring Lucas back down to earth and majorly piss him off at the same time. Distractedly, he ran a hand through his hair, and then countered Maya's look with an equally contemptuous glower. "Maya, you don't even know what you're doing. I'm just trying to protect you –"

"I don't need your damn protection!" Suddenly, Maya felt too hot. The lights were flashing too brightly. She felt dizzy and sick, swaying a little before reflexively grabbing onto Lucas's arm to steady herself. He didn't get it. She didn't need protection from one stupid, meaningless hook up. She needed protection from her emotions. She needed protection from people who inevitably left her. Hooking up with a stranger was probably the last thing she needed protecting from. It was one of the only things that gave her an adrenaline rush without the burden of catching feelings.

"Maya?" Lucas's worried face peered down at her. "Oh, God. Let's get you sitting down."

But all she could see were the unfamiliar faces intrusively ogling her, crowding around them… she couldn't fucking breathe. Lucas looked increasingly livid as he tried to push his way through the mob. "Fucksake," he muttered, before, without warning, scooping Maya into his arms and striding quickly and powerfully out of the room.

"Lucas… I… can't… breathe…" She clung to him like a child in a storm.

"Hold on, babe." His voice sounded far away. And then he was placing her onto a soft bed with clean, fragrant sheets, which she snuggled into gratefully, sighing.

"Maya… are you okay?" He sat down next to her on the bed, his hand gently touching her forehead.

"Yeah. Just a little overwhelmed."

There was an awkward pause in which the silence was too loud; nothing could be heard aside from the thumping of the music going on downstairs and Maya's heavy breathing.

"Maya?"

"Yes?"

Another pause.

"I'm sorry."

She looked up at him warily. "For what?"

"Look, I was just trying to protect you from that creep… I wasn't trying to hurt you. Or cause a scene. And I wasn't even jealous…"

"Right."

In the dim light, she could just make out Lucas's face looming over her. She hadn't even noticed his costume until now.

"James Bond? You're so boring."

He blinked. "What! Bond is badass."

"Yeah, but you aren't."

"Hey!"

"You're literally wearing a suit with some fake guns strapped to your belt, Mr Huckleberry Bond. Points to you for the idea, but none for effort."

"I thought you would like it."

"Um, why?"

"I don't know, you just seem to be into danger and adventure, that's all."

Was it just her, or did he look a little disappointed?

Maya chewed her lip thoughtfully. "You don't have to be sorry, Huckleberry."

"Huh?"

"About going crazy on Josh. It's nice to know that you care."

"Yeah, well," he said gruffly, "Only because you're new here and you're, well, tiny, and, um, I need my partner in Chemistry or I'm going to fail this semester!" he blurted out.

Maya almost laughed at his adorable defensiveness. "Thanks, Ranger Rick."

"You also look… very provocative today. Didn't want you to be taken advantage of."

She raised an eyebrow, "Isn't that what you do to girls, like, every day?"

His gaze softened. "Never to you."

This was it. He was letting his guard down, and Maya had recovered enough from her dizzy spell to know that this was her chance to draw him in deeper. She shouldn't have reacted so strongly to his jealousy; she should have played it cool. She needed to stop letting her feelings get the better of her.

"Lucas…" she whispered, reaching out to tug his neat white shirt, pulling him down to her face. "You and I are more similar than we like to admit, don't you think?"

His eyes smouldered. "Hmm? How so?"

"I shut people out, I build walls around myself. So do you. I don't like letting people in, because they never fucking stay. I'm not the kind of girl that can get anyone to stay. I don't like to get my hopes up. Hell, I don't even understand hope. I've never had it. And I don't know about your weirdass manwhore player complex, but back in New York, I used to use countless physical relationships to try and fill the hole in my heart that my dad left there."

He was looking at her with an unreadable expression.

She knew he was suspicious as to why she was suddenly pouring her heart out to him, but it was a calculated move on her part. Trying to seem vulnerable. Trying to make him think he knew who she was, when really, he didn't have a clue.

She patted the bed. "Come on, Huckleberry, let's chat properly."

He eyed her suspiciously, but relented, climbing under the covers next to her. Then he winced.

"Your tutu is scratchy."

"Your suit is too formal."

"Too formal?"

"Who the fuck lays in bed in a suit?"

"Fine. I guess we didn't really get the chance to play our little drinking game…"

"Fine, but no funny business, okay? This is just because I don't want my body pressed against your uncomfortable clothes for the whole night." Lucas rolled his eyes at her words, but relented. Five minutes later, Maya had wriggled out of her clothes and was left in Riley's matching red underwear. Lucas was clad in only his boxers.

"This is not going to look good in the morning."

"Shut up," Lucas said, wrapping his arms around her and tucking his head into the crook of her neck. "Have I ever mentioned that you're beautiful?"

"I'll be frozen to death if you keep hogging the blanket to your side."

It had just sunk in that she was freaking _cuddling_ with Lucas. The fuckboy and the rebel. She prayed that rumours wouldn't be spreading like wildfire the next day.

"So… wanna tell me why you almost fainted tonight?" Lucas's eyelashes were fluttering closed against her neck, his words muffled in her shoulder. She shivered.

"Um, did you forget what you did?"

"Doesn't explain your reaction."

"You thought I needed protecting from a damn hook up… that's a fucking joke. You know what I really need protecting from? Gits like you who pretend to care and then skip off when the damage is done." She inhaled and exhaled sharply, feeling Lucas frown against her skin.

"Maya."

She turned her body so that she was facing him, her head slightly below his, her stomach pressed up against his, her hands around his chest. "Yes."

"You're really fucking special. And I mean that… you are. And not everyone deserves someone like you in their life, especially not perverted college dickheads who think they're good enough for you. I don't want you to do something you'll regret."

She looked up and, for a long moment, held his gaze with softer eyes than usual.

"Thank you, Lucas. But don't say things like that when I know you'll leave me in a heartbeat when you get bored of me. You're such a massive liar. I know you've just got some dumb need for power and validation of your masculinity or some shit. You want to be _king_. You want to be the first one to sleep with the new girl. Am I correct?"

He was so close, his breath stirred the wisps of blonde hair falling over her cheeks.

He opened his mouth, and then closed it. If she had not been tucked into his chest, too low down to properly see his face, then she would have seen his expression harden and close up. But she didn't.

"Yep," he said, with an air of arrogant boredom. "You're right. Just wanted a quick fuck, but whatever. You're so fucking uptight you're just getting on my nerves now. No wonder you're so insecure about yourself."

He stood up, grabbed the pile of his clothing, and walked straight out of the room.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I PUT A LOT OF TIME AND EFFORT INTO IT!**

 **I wrote a super long chapter for you - 4500 words! That's over double the length of my usual chapters!**

 **The next chapter will be about the morning after the party: the clique stayed over at Billy's and SPOILER Lucas and Maya have some awkward tension in the bathroom... I'm writing it now but can we get 15 reviews for this chapter? If so, I will totally post it, hehe X**


	11. Chapter 11

**A shorter, but meaningful, chapter that I think shows the progress of Lucas and Maya's relationship. Both of them are stubborn, and neither want to admit their feelings – but they're there, underneath the surface. We can see Lucas fighting with himself. We see Maya's vulnerable side. Neither of them wants to show their feelings, because once they accept them, they risk getting hurt, and getting left. For this very reason I love this couple so much: I think they share so much mutual understanding that is more meaningful than any pointless conversation could ever be. They lean on each other, bounce off of each other's energy, and draw comfort from each other, no words necessary. Of course, they are also extremely attracted to each other, there's no denying that physical chemistry.**

 **Guys I'm sorry if updates are slow. I'm trying really hard but for the past couple months I've had a really hard time; I'm at a really low point, I've been incapable of doing anything or even going to school, most days I'm bedridden or in and out of hospital. Hopefully I'll get through this but I haven't been writing as often because my concentration and energy are really low and I don't want my mental illnesses to affect how I write. I love writing about Lucaya and I have so many ideas for the future, but right now I just need some support. Xx**

* * *

Chapter 11

Maya woke up with a throbbing head and burning feeling in her throat, groaning as she buried her face into the pillow to escape the annoyingly bright sunlight falling over her face. It took a moment for the recollection of last night to flood back into her mind… Shit. She sat up, too quickly, ignoring the head rush. She was still in Billy's guest room. There was nothing that gave away the fact that Lucas had been right next to her in the bed just hours ago. So close and so far away at the same time.

As she slid her bare legs out from under the covers and hopped onto the floor, she realised that she was still undressed, clothed only in the bra and panties she had been wearing last night, so vividly red her eyes hurt. She sighed; there was no point in putting on her uncomfortable costume from the night before just to brush her teeth; it barely covered anything, anyway. She would just have to make it to one of the guest bathrooms without being seen. Where were the others, anyway?

She creaked the door open slowly, and then quietly padded across the landing. She peered into the room opposite hers, and found the other three girls still sleeping in there. What time was it? Where was her phone? Not wanting to wake the girls, she backed away, continuing her search for the bathroom. She would need to borrow one of Billy's towels, and a shirt, probably. Finally, she came to a door that looked different to the heavy, wide wooded doors of the bedrooms. It was shut, but without thinking, she pushed it open, yawning.

She froze, as she took in the sight of Lucas standing in front of her, looking aggravatingly unruffled with one eyebrow raised. Completely fucking naked. He was only holding a small hand towel to his face, not even bothering to cover himself up.

"What the fuck?" She stared determinedly at the ceiling.

"You're the one who just barged in here."

"For God's sake, I just wanted to shower! What time is it? No one else is up yet."

He shrugged, turning back to the sink and grabbing a razor. "I couldn't really sleep."

"You're not even hungover?"

He sighed like he thought she were a child. "How can I be hungover if I didn't sleep?"

"Huckleberry, put on some fucking clothes."

"Piss off, Shortstack. You shouldn't really be surprised, or affected. I'm the manwhore, remember?"

She swallowed, shamefully puffing out her cheeks and pouting. "Look, that was harsh. I didn't mean it."

"I get it. You felt vulnerable so you were pushing me away, is that it?" He still wasn't looking at her, looking totally focused on dragging the razor carefully down his face. Only his shaking hand gave him away.

Maya crossed her arms. "I was just drunk –"

"Ouch, _shit_ ," he swore, gritting his teeth; his hand had slipped as he held the razor. A tiny spot of red was forming on his cheek.

Why did he always make Maya feel so… gentle? Sometimes, he infuriated her to no end, when he put on his perfect but big-headed façade. In moments like these, when his faultlessness faltered, she couldn't help herself from caring about the boy. She sighed exasperatedly, her eyes softening, and moved towards him. "Come here." She sat him down on the edge of the bathtub – Billy had a massive circular one with jets, for Christ's sake – and purposefully plonked a towel down in his lap to cover his… nakedness. She took a wet wipe from the bathroom shelf, wiping his wound gently. "What are we going to do with you, Huckleberry?"

She was tilting his head up, holding his face tenderly in her small hands. God, the way he was looking at her was a _million_ times better than the way Josh had looked at her the night before. She focused on cleaning his face, her brows furrowed, but she could feel his eyes fixed on her, his anger dissolving. She didn't know what love looked like, nor had anyone ever looked at her in that way… but the affection in his gaze was clear, making her stomach tingle.

"Here." She gently took the razor from his loose grasp. "You look ridiculous with half a face of shaving foam."

He opened his mouth but she shook her head, "Don't move."

She leant over him, slowly dragging the razor across his cheek, poking her tongue out in concentration. She tried to ignore how smooth his skin was, how chiselled his jaw was – a muscle barely twitching there as his eyes never left her face. Her blonde curls brushing his neck.  
"There," she said triumphantly, straightening up and waving the razor in the air dangerously. "Now, will you put some clothes on?"

Lucas rolled his eyes, but grabbed a dressing-gown from the towel rack. "You're barely wearing anything yourself." His gaze travelled lazily down her body. Maya wrapped her arms around herself self-consciously and shivered, suddenly aware of how exposed she was, but Lucas stood up and grabbed her hand, spinning her into him in one abrupt, skilled movement. Maya was barely able to catch her breath. Her back was pressed to Lucas's chest as his arms snuck around her waist. He was more than a head taller than her; she could feel his chin resting playfully on top of her head. There was something about his close proximity and their affectionate position that made Maya's face heat up. Was it that she couldn't move, or she didn't want to? Lucas's arms felt strong and comforting…

"So tell me, Maya. What is it about the idea that someone could actually care about you that makes you so defensive?"

She was taken aback, not expecting him to be so open with her, especially after the harsh words that had slipped from her mouth the night before. Not expecting his implication that he might care about her.

"What is it about me that makes you think someone could care?"

She watched their reflection in the mirror carefully, but his expression was unreadable as he tucked his head into the crook of her neck, making her shiver involuntarily. A few moments of silence passed as he chose not to answer her question – or he was perhaps waiting for her reply first.

"I've always been the type of girl who gets left. People always leave Maya Hart. People leave me broken, desperately trying to fix myself, and no one ever wants to stay to fix me. No one ever stays. I'm always wondering why I'm just the type of girl who can't make people stay," she blurted out, looking down and biting her lip. "Dad. Ex-boyfriends. Everyone leaves, in the end."

"That's why you keep your guard up." It wasn't a question. Lucas spun Maya's tiny body around so that his intense gaze met hers; God, he almost had to hold her up – why did he have to be so strong? It wasn't a fair game. "Maya." His tone was sincere, but all Maya could think about was how close her barely-clothed body was to his chest; if not for the height difference, their lips would be touching. She could feel the heat radiating off of Lucas, smell his wet, freshly washed hair. She tried to focus on a drop of water sliding down his toned chest, peeking out from under the dressing-gown, until she realised that that was probably not the best idea for a distraction. With nowhere to look, she ended up awkwardly having to tilt her head up to look him in the eye.

He continued, "Listen, I know I lashed out yesterday. And I'm sorry. Yeah, I'm that guy who beds girls without knowing their names, but can't you see that it's different with you? I don't know what it is. Maybe it's that we're similar in some senses."

At that, Maya couldn't stop herself from snorting. "Similar?"

He ignored her sceptical tone, "My dad left me too. I know it's hard. You feel like you're not good enough. Like it's your fault. Like you weren't even enough for your own father to stay."

Maya looked away, shaking her head stubbornly.

"You think about it so much it consumes you, and there's no one to blame, so you blame yourself, even though you were only a child. But then your dad goes and finds himself a new family, and you think – what did they do that I didn't; that I couldn't? His new daughter is only a child, too. Why does she deserve a father who stays?"

Maya was silent, staring up at him with a tight feeling in her throat. She was _not_ about to cry in front of Lucas Friar.

"Then," Lucas continued softly, gazing down imploringly at her, "the blaming yourself turns to hating yourself, and there's nothing you can do to fill the void that your father left. That horrible feeling that your childhood has been wasted. That horrible feeling that you aren't worth anything to anyone. So you fill the void with your tough girl act, that hurt-them-before-they-can-hurt-me attitude, and I fill the void with whatever my habits are, if you will. And in that sense, we are similar." The silence that followed seemed to go on forever, only broken by their heavy breathing as Lucas's words sank in.

"I don't know what to say," Maya muttered softly. She wanted to hug him, to just have him wrap her in his arms and never let go, but she would never forgive herself for acting like such a vulnerable child. He didn't know anything about her, and yet, he seemed to know it all.

"You don't have to say anything. Maybe that's why I like you so much. You can just… hear my words, and understand. That's more important than anything anyone could say."

He seemed to come out of a trance then, letting go of her as if she were on fire and breaking away with a dazed look in his eyes. He abruptly left the room, the door swinging shut behind him, leaving Maya standing frozen in the same spot she had stood, moments before, so close to Lucas she could feel his breath, listening to his words as if they held the answers to everything.

* * *

 **Please review, and hopefully I'll write soon. Shall we try for 20 reviews for this chapter before I write more? Love you guys X**


End file.
